Another High School Story
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: Are certain couples cheating on each other? Will something unexpected occur? What will happen? Find out; CxD, TxG, BxG. New chappie is up: You Like WHO?
1. Secret Affairs?

A/N: OK... _italics _will mostly be about thoughts. **Bold words** will be for emphasis or POV's. Underlined words might indicate something different will happen or something similar to that!

I hope you enjoy this story! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!

* * *

_**SECRET AFFAIRS?**_

**Gwen POV**

_Why? How come Trent is always hanging out with her? Is he having an affair... WITH HER?? She has a boyfriend! What will happen if he finds out? He might become pissed!!_

(Flashback)

"Thanks Trent!" She said, while playing the guitar.

"No, prob.. But it is supposed to be like this," Trent pointed out before holding the girl's hands.

She smiles, " Thanks.. again"

After a few moments, Trent and the girl shared a few laughs, then Trent checked his cell phone.

"I think I should get going now, Trent, I can't be late to class! See ya around," She said, breaking the silence.

They hug each other and turn in different directions

(End of Flashback)

_THAT LITTLE TWO-TIMING, SKANKY, PREPPY, BI--_

I was cut off by my Teacher, Ms. Walker.

"Gwen?" Ms. Walker asked

"HMM!?" I said, interested

"Do you know the answer?" Ms. Walker asked, knowing that I was daydreaming.

_Ms. Walker.. A middle-aged, half Japanese/ half Black, "don't you get in my face girl" kinda teacher. She reminds me of an older version of LeShawna._

"Umm.. Spain was travelling the western hemisphere, while Portugal was travelling the eastern hemisphere, trying to find alternative routes to India and Asia." I said, looking at Bridgette's notes.

"Well, good, babe, but next time don't look at Bridgette's notes and **PAY ATTENTION!!" **Ms. Walker said, laughing at herself a little and heading back to the front of the room.

Bridgette spoke up, saying, " Why were you spacing out, Gwen?"

I immediately replied, "I wasn't spacing out." _I tried real hard not to pull back a lock of my hair behind my ear or even smile. They were my tell that I **WAS** lying._

**Bridgette POV**

_Something's up with her, but what?_

"Oh.." I said, knowingly, that Gwen was lying through her teeth.  
I checked around the room to see if anyone in our class was bothering Gwen, and yet no one was really paying any attention to her at all.

"They aren't in this class!" Gwen stated.

_**THEY??** Ok, I have to know! Who are **THEY?  
**_"Oh," I said, shrinking in my seat a little.

Gwen said, " Great.. I have Music class next"

"Well, ugh! I have science class after this, but I have with Geoff!!" I said, sounding excited!!

"Hooray..." Gwen commented, dryly.

_What the..? Gwen is usually enthusiastic around me, LeShawna, or Courtney, since we are all awesome friends_

The Bell rings.

"Bye Gwen. Good Luck" I said trying to be appreciative.


	2. Music

A/N: Thank you those for reviewing my story:

**prettyandpink2**

**randomhottiexoxo **(LOL, yes _**THEY**_ are in Gwen's music class)

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!

* * *

_**SECRET AFFAIRS?**_

**Gwen POV**

_UGH!! I hate this place!! I have Trent and **THAT SUPPOSED GIRL **in my music class. Maybe she does like Trent, but **COURTNEY HAS DUNCAN!! **_

I'm laughing to myself.

_They are still in that "I hate you, but I love you" phase!! They are fun to watch. Except, Duncan isn't in my music class right now._

In Class

Mr. Weir, the one and only music teacher on the Pioneer High campus, has started to say, "OK, class, since you all have chosen a specific musical instrument on Thursday, and you have since that day to practice. . . **SHOWTIME!**

Mr. Weir goes around the classroom area, hearing everyone's talent or just plain bullshit.

**

* * *

My POV**

Ok, these people are in her music class right now. The instruments are supposed to match what kind of instrument they would play.

Gwen - Classical Piano

Courtney - Acoustic Guitar (yeah, yeah.. My friends told me that she plays the violin, but I want her to try something different)

Trent - Acoustic Guitar

Heather - Triangle (LOL)

Cody - Electric Keyboard (I saw him with one in his TDI audition)

"Courtney Grey- Decent performance. Keep practicing and I'll make sure I'll give you that extra credit you want," Mr. Weir said, after hearing Courtney finish.

Mr. Weir commented on Trent's musical notes, "Excellent Mr. Trent McGuire! Help improve Miss Grey with guitar lessons."

Courtney sounded appalled, but faced Trent with open arms.

"Heather Graham, Keep-It-Up!"

"Cody Aimer, your sound.. It's.."

Cody inserted, " Wonderful? heart-felt? good? OK??"

Mr. Weir managed to say, "Cody, practice makes perfect." He put his hand on his shoulder...

"Finally... GWEN MANSON!" (HOORAY For Marilyn Manson!! sorry, continue reading)

He hears Gwen and starts to shed a tear.

"Stunning!! WONDERFUL! **MAGNIFICENT!!" **Mr. Weir exclaimed, being too supportive of Gwen.

Gwen replied, "Uhhh... Thank.. you?"

**

* * *

Gwen POV**

_The weather's becoming more clear today. But I just can't shake the fact that Courtney could be trying to steal my guy... SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!!I almost feel the need to cry... _

Just then, the principal, Mr. McClain, comes in with a green-mohawked punk.. probably Duncan, but the two are at the far end of the classroom.

Mr. McClain reported, "Hey, Mr. Weir? You won't mind having an extra student in your teaching session, right?"

Mr. Weir said that the kid can stay and join the rest of the class.

The principal replied, "Ok, **GOOD!"** Maybe with music, he might just calm down and relieve from his **FRIGGIN- **ahem- juvenile pranks."

Mr. McClain leaves the premises and heads to his car. He screams, " **DUNCAN WINTERS!! STOP EGGING MY CAR... HOLY SHIT!! WHERE'S MY RADIO SYSTEM??"**

Duncan, plus the whole class... and me start laughing out loud!!

When that was over and done with, Mr. Weir turned to Duncan, saying, "Ahem.." catching Duncan's attention," Welcome, Mr. Winters."

Duncan retorted, " PFBBHHT! Whatever teacher, dude. I'd rather be in juvie right now."

_Yup, that's Duncan! Except, From my view, he didn't seem to notice his little princess with my rockstar. DAMN IT!! They're talking and laughing... they make me hurl! I should be with him like right now..._

**

* * *

Heather POV**

I notice Weird Goth girl glaring daggers toward the east of the classroom, following her set eyes - she was getting JEALOUS!! _Sparks must be flying around little miss goody-two shoes and Trent. Isn't the delinquent in this class, too? _I look around, finding him banging on those marching band drums. You know those gingantic ones that might break your back? Yeah those!

_Will this hurt them?? What do I care? It's fun to see your plan going your way!!_

* * *

A/N: SORRY, cliffhanger.. I won't leave you guys down here for now!

**Munchkin: FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!!**

**Me: WTH?? I'm NOT DOING THE WIZARD OF OZ!!**

**Munchlax: MUUUUNNNNCCCCH - LAAX! **

**Me: O.O**

**Kirby: (tilts head cutely) **

**Courtney/Me: awwwwww!!**

**Me: WAIT A second.. Courtney how did u get here??**

**Courtney: It's an author's note! That's how pretty much everyone got here...**

**Duncan: That's my princess!!**

**Courtney: SHIT, you followed me!**

**Me: (sing-song voice) Stalker!!  
**

**Duncan: Yeah, well! You're giving out bull stories!!**

**Courtney: DUNCAN!! That's mean!! This is her first story!  
**

**Me: (sobs) It's true... THIS IS BULL!! (tears flow)**

**Officer Hatchet: BOY!! SAY YOU'RE SORRY OR I'LL GIVE YOU JAIL CUSTODY!**

**Duncan: FINE, FINE!! Look, Megan, I'm-I'm so--**

**Courtney: (Slaps his back)  
**

**Duncan: SORRY! ok? I'm Sorry, Megan!!**

**Me: (sniffles) Fine... but... (gets out a Celine Dion Music store Standee and shoves it in Duncan's face)**

**Duncan: (screams like a little girl)**

**Chris McClain: (filming the incident) This gonna be really, really good for ratings but really really bad for Duncan's male ego!!**

**Courtney/Me: LOL!! ****(_read and please review!)_**


	3. Heather's plot

A/N: Thank you those for reviewing my story!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!! Maybe if I own Canada... ok, THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY FOR A DIFFERENT DAY

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2.5**_

**Heather POV**

_There are people who shepards and people who are sheep.. in that case, I am a total Shepard! These four have no idea what's gonna happen! All I need is Lindsay and Beth!_

"Mr. Weir? Can I go to the restroom?" I asked

"Sure, Ms. Graham"

I hurry along to the restroom, finding that Lindsay and Beth are in here too! Stroke of pure luck! They're talking about something!

"Lindsay, who are you bringing to Geoff's Halloween Bash?" Beth asked.

"I dunno, Belle... Maybe Taylor-- I mean Tyler!" Lindsay replied, saying Beth's name wrong... again.

"It's Beth! I'm thinking of asking Cody..." Beth said. _THAT LITTLE NERD THAT LIKES WEIRD GOTH GIRL?? OH BULL!! GEOFF'S PARTY!! DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE A DATE. but whatever... I digress  
_

I come over.

"Hi Lindsay! Hi, Beth!" I said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Hey, Heather," They both said.

"I need your help!" I commanded

"What for?" Beth stating the most obvious question!

I whisper it in her ears, giving her something to give to Courtney with a flower on top! I give Lindsay a similar note, but will have a more seductive tone inside it, you know, to give to Trent.

_I want to make those people's lives a living hell to state my point that they should have never come across me! _

"Lindsay! You give put that note into Trent's locker! His locker number is.. 301. when you get there, just slip it inside so no one will notice!" I commanded, and pointed out the bathroom.

"Beth? You slip that note into Little Miss Goody-Goody's locker, her locker number is... 175. Ok? Now get going!"

They leave the bathroom to the designated lockers. Then I leave the bathroom to go back to Music class.

**

* * *

Gwen POV**

I was practicing on the piano, when all of a sudden! Some little kid with brown, smooth hair with a sweater vest and jeans sat next beside me. It was Cody, and.. he just put his arm around me, but I wasn't in the mood to break his arm and break him

"Hey, Gwen!" Cody said, sounding eager for a response.

"Ugh, what do you want, Cody?" I demanded.

Cody smells and looks at me, saying " You look great today!"

"Uhhh.. I'm wearing a sweatshirt and jeans," I corrected him, stating that these are a little more casual.

"Oh- uhh that smell you're wearing is intoxicating!" He said, trying to flirt.

"It's just soap."

"Right.." Cody agreed.

I go back to practicing on the piano.

Cody outbursted, "You wanna go out?"

_He is crazy!! This might BE A LONG PERIOD! _"Uh.. NO!" I yelled.

"Well, do you at least wanna hang out?" Cody asked, being friendly. Not flirty

I was thinking about Courtney and Trent when he said that. "No, thanks. Thanks for the offer, though" I was being nice.

"OK, I'll leave you alone, Gwen" He quietly said, making me feel guilty. He let go of me and left to his keyboard. I noticed Duncan was taking a walk over to the guitar section of the class.

I was absent-mindedly walking over to Trent and Courtney, when I accidentally tripped on Heather's foot. "WHOA!" I yelped. Someone caught me...

"AHHH! MY SHOES!" That was Heather, complaining about her designer shoes.

I opened my eyes to see that the person who caught me was wearing a faded out black thermal tee with a skull in the middle, he had jet black hair with a mohawk dyed green. He had teal eyes that looked shocked and confused.

_THAT'S NOT TRENT! _

_

* * *

_**Duncan POV**

_So here I was going to talk to my princess when something or someone flew at me! She tripped on the skank's new shoes! Funny! _

She was holding onto my neck. It feels awkward that is wasn't who it should've been. Gwen was about two inches away from kissing me. That might have been even more disturbing if her boyfriend saw us... And it could've have hurt Courtney.

Gwen lets go and muttered, " Sorry Duncan!"

"It wasn't your fault," Oddly, I was being nice. _I'M NOT NICE, BETTER COVER THAT UP! _"Hey! Just don't go and flirt with me in front of your boyfriend... (whispers so only Gwen will hear) well, not unless you want to."

Gwen didn't have a comeback.. She was looking toward Courtney, who was, from my point of view, apparently glaring at both of us! I give her a devilsih smirk. She scoffs in disgust.

(The Bell Rings)

**My POV**

Ok, next class! Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan all have the next class together! Phys Ed, swimming session. Check back soon!

**

* * *

Courtney: I'M NOT SAYING IT!!**

**Duncan: Aww, princess doesn't love me?**

**Courtney: I didn't mean it like that.**

**Duncan: So that DOES mean that you love me!**

**Courtney: I didn't say that!!**

**Me: (listens to bickering) This song reminds me of a certain someone... not confessing their feelings!**

**Courtney: (mad) WHAT SONG?**

**Me: Ok, Ok! It's a cheesy, Disney song - I won't Say I'm in Love!! (Hercules) In your case, it might be hard to understand.**

**Courtney: That song cannot describe what I feel about this this-- PIG!  
**

**Duncan: Princess just LOVES to deny things!**

**Courtney: I DO NOT!**

**Me: Lol! You did it right now!**

**Courtney: Why do I even bother?**

**Duncan, Me: Cuz you love me, Cuz you love him!**

**Courtney: URGHHH!**

**Me: Review... Oh yeah, next time you guys wanna fight then make out.. GET A ROOM! **

**Harold: Gosh!  
**


	4. A Not So Great Swim

A/N: Thank you those for reviewing my story!! Make sure to read my TDI Dreamz story also... just started it.. Need more reviews

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!! Now.. Anime on the other hand...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A Not So Great Swim**

**Courtney POV**

_Ok, great... It's almost November and my P.E. class is NOW starting our swimming session. Plus, I have to change into this! ON A COLD, CLOUDY DAY. . . IN CANADA!! How inconvenient... And to add to that, I cannot believe what stupid stunt Duncan and Gwen tried to do on me!! THE NERVE!! _

_Wait... I DON'T LIKE HIM!!_

_Ohh, yeah you do! You can't hide the fact that you do, even to yourself! A little pathetic..._

_HEY!! You're ME! _

_So?_

_Which part of me are you????_

_Do you have to ask yourself when you know the answer!!_

* * *

**Gwen POV**

_Not too bad, just forget the fact that you ended up in Duncan's arms in front of his girlfriend and my supposed boyfriend! Anyway, I'm gonna go swimming outside in my black tankini on a cold, autumn day..._

_**SWEET!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Duncan POV**

_OK, got my swim trunks on and going out now! Maybe I'll see Princess and her friends in this class too! I'm not worrying about that small mishap that happened last period! I might be easily forgiven if I plant a good one on her! Wonder what they're gonna wear... This is gonna be awesome!_

_

* * *

_**Geoff POV**

SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE ShAKE SHAKE IT!! 

_WOO!! I'm on the high board, I live for the rush!! _

I jump off the board and yelled,

"**WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **Thinking about the song, "Shake It" By MetroStation!

I made one heck of a splash!

**

* * *

DJ POV**

_Ok, I'm kinda scared of swimming.. and diving!! There was this one time when I was eight... my brothers dared me to jump off the high board, I was scared... BUT I didn't want them to call me a chicken! I landed on my ass, sounds better than a bell-flop, right? NO, YOU MUST BE WRONG! My trunks went so far up my butt, I looked like Steve Urkel with muscles! Plus, I needed to rush to the hospital to have my trunks surgically removed... My brothers made a new word for what I did... The Wedgie Flop... I have been afraid of water ever since_! _I'm going to stay at the shallow end until it's over. I hope no one makes fun of me... _

The girls come out now. The guys have been outside for awhile now.

**My POV**

The character's swimming outfits!

Guys

Geoff - pink trunks

DJ - khaki trunks

Duncan - Dark Green trunks

Girls

Gwen - Black Tankini

Courtney - Grey/White two piece swimsuit

Bridgette - Regular dark blue wetsuit

**

* * *

Geoff POV**

_The girls are here! Bridgette looks more beautiful every moment I see her. I always kiss her on the forehead before I leave. And I always hold her hand, even if front of my friends to show her how much she means to me! I think I'm in love with her! I feel lucky to find a girl like her, when we were on that island with each other!  
_

**_He's a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, Who calls you back when you hang up on him, Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, Who holds your hand in front of his friends, Who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..._**

(XD.. fluffy moment)

**

* * *

Duncan POV **(And the fluffy moment's gone)

_OH JACKPOT!! Courtney is smoking HOT right now! Especially in that little bikini of hers!_

**Courtney POV**

(Hears Wolf whistle) ~From Your Loving Juvenile Delinquent!!

_Duncan!! _"DUNCAN, YOU ARE SUCH... A ... PIG!!!!" I screamed. He laughed.

"Yeah, uh-huh, heard this a million times, sweetheart!" He yelled back.

"PERVERT!" I had to say it!

Duncan shrugged and replied, "I've been called worse, Princess!"

_He's smirking again, I hate it when he does that!_

_You know you love it!_

_NO! I do not! I like someone else..._

_Don't lie..._

Gwen, Bridgette have already went in the pool, Geoff was already in. Dj was sort of scared, but gingerly went in. Duncan took a step closer to myself, when he came close enough to me, he put his muscular, protective arm around my fragile body. But, I had something in mind....

I pushed Duncan into the deep end of the blue pool. I felt a sense of accomplishment until I felt a tight grasp on my arm, pulling me closer to the water.

I yelped, "AHHHHHH!" I was able to swim back to the surface, grabbing onto the concrete edge of the pool. _UGH! Typical Duncan. Always making things harder for me._

_"_**I HATE YOU!!!" **I angerly said.

"Which is one reason why you love me, too" Duncan stated, giving me a grin.

"Don't get too cocky, now, you might get the consequences." I said, starting another fight. Obviously, we keep fighting on and on.

**

* * *

Geoff POV**

_Uh-oh. My right hand man, Duncan is bantering with his girl!_

I go over to Duncan and Courtney, trying to think of a random outburst. And I sat on the pool deck nearby those little bickering, old, married couple.

I said, " Welcome back to the I LOVE DUNCAN Show.. STARRING THE MAGNIFICENT DUNCAN, THE BEAUTIFUL COURTNEY, and your host... Doctor Geoff!"

Duncan and I laughed, while Courtney was throwing some major focused daggers at me! (Metaphorically) But she also cracked a faint smile and giggled about my comment.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

_I love it when she smiles like that. Her laugh's adorable, too! I feel all tingly right now!!_

The next thing I knew, DJ said, "I Now Pronounce You Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Winters!!"

People were laughing and gossiping. I didn't realize what I was doing until DJ said that embarassing remark. I just kissed Courtney. . but she didn't say a word, with that emotionless expression her eyes.

**Courtney POV**

_It surprised me that Duncan kissed me, well come to think of it, not really... I guess I didn't notice any signs he was going to! He was already two inches away from my face, anyway._

_THAT WAS EMBARASSING. "I now Pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Duncan Winters." People were laughing, but then again, it was kinda funny._

Feeling unwanted, I tread back to the pool ladder, as usual, Duncan follows.

"Hey, Princess, something the matter?" Duncan asked.

I muttered, "Wouldn't you ask that to Gwen?" "Umm..." He changes the subject to, "Was it about the kiss you wanted?" Duncan grinned, very typical.

"Me? You kissed me out of the blue!" I said, trying to prove a point that Duncan is the one who really likes me.

"So? I bet you felt like kissing me, too." Duncan said, smoothly.

"It was completely unorthodox and incompetent. I'm not sure if you noticed, but **I WASN'T KISSING YOU BACK!"** I said, raising my voice. Duncan didn't answer, having me realize how big a jerk I sounded.

_A Kiss: to join lips in respect, affection, love, passion. _

_

* * *

_**Duncan POV**

_Whoa, Princess that hurt. . . It felt like you did, but it could have been my imagination gone awry. But I still love you. . ._

I stay in the pool, confused with Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette at my side. I look down at the blue, chlorinated water. I didn't notice Courtney has left the pool deck.

A/N

**Me: Well, another good chapter has gone by!**

**Courtney: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? I hurt Duncan's feelings!!**

**Me: I know**

**Duncan: YOU DON'T CARE!! **

**Me: Nope..**

**Courtney: You're just like Chris!!**

**Me: I know! (smiles)**

**Duncan: What is WRONG WITH YOU??**

**Me: (listens to Ipod, sings along) rock and roll, HEY! ... Nothing compares a quiet eveing alone!! Let's be More than THIIIISSSS!! oooohhhh!!**

**Duncan: YOU ARE HIGH!**

**Courtney: Duncan... She's listening to Paramore! **

**Mario: It's-a me-a Mario!!!**

**Duncan: (pokes Mario with a twig)**

**Mario: Stop-a poking me-a!!**

**Duncan: Or what??**

**Harold: He will throw his fireballs at you!**

**Duncan: You mean tacos, AWESOME!**

**Me: NO! huh, but since you said that, Taco Bell is giving out free tacos!**

**Harold: SWEET!!**

**Duncan: Shut Up, Skater Nerd!**

**Me: HEY!! HE SAVED YOUR ASS... TWICE!**

**Harold: YeaH!**

**Duncan: He voted off Courtney!!**

**Me: Yeah.. I'm still upset about that, but it is YOUR FAULT!**

**Duncan: How?**

**Harold: Cuz you kept doing all that crap to me!!**

**Duncan: You better shut up, Harold!**

**Harold: NO!**

**Duncan: Fine! (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: NO!! (Pounces on Duncan)**

**Duncan: HEY! Is he your boyfriend or something??**

**Me, Harold: NO, NO!!!**

**Duncan: Then why is he here?**

**Me: Cuz he is one of my fave characters!! Review!! (SHIT, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG)  
**


	5. It's A date Then

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!! T_T

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's A Date Then**

**My POV**

Everyone is now back in the locker rooms changing. Then the Bell rang, all the juniors head out to lunch period.

**Bridgette POV**

_Something's creasing Gwen and Courtney... HMMM_

Someone gently tapped my right shoulder. _Maybe Geoff? _I turn around to see Geoff. _Yup, It's Geoff._

He started off saying, " Hey, Bridge, we've uhh-(ahem)- never actually went on an actual date yet, sooo you wanna go some time?"

"Sure. I'd love to with you!" I answered.

"Where would like to go? Red Lobster?"

"Geoff... I'm still a vegetarian!"

Geoff's eyes widen a little, probably because all of the places he goes to mostly have meat. He said, "Oh, yeah. Forgot, how about I just cook us dinner?" (Remember episode 10)

"Ok, tomorrow at 7p.m. I'll have my mom drop me off at your place."

"Ok Bridgette. I'll remember that!" Geoff looks at me amazed! He says, " You know, Bridge, your hair looks like a mutated banana!"

_Great!! He just said something embarrassing. _I palmed my forehead.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you," Geoff stated.

"It's ok," I said.

**

* * *

Geoff POV**

_IDIOT!!! I AM NOT GOOD WITH THE LADIES, EVEN MY GIRLFRIEND!! _

_Well, at least Bridgette easily forgave you, but yeah, you're DUMB!_

_Hey, we're the same person_

_Oh yeah, huh?_

_LOL xD_

"Thanks, Bridge" I said, kissing her forehead and pulling back her bangs, wanting to see her beautiful face. She smiles and asks, "What are you gonna be for halloween, Geoff?"

"I don't know, yet. But I'm gonna have a sweet costume party that night! The whole grade's invited, you know. What are you gonna be Bridgette?"

"I might do something with the Greek."

"Awesome, I hear that in Cyprus-Rhodes, there's this awesome Greek Frat Party all the time for every occasion!!"

Bridgette corrected me by saying, " Uhhh.. Wrong type of Greek! I meant those people who wore white togas and robes with gold and ivory accessories."

"OHH! Still sounds awesome! Maybe I'll be a GOD... OF PARTIES!"

"Haha, maybe I'll be a goddess."

"Stoked, we'll be like dates!"

"I guess so! Remember, tomorrow-7pm!" She reminded me.

"Ok, then. It's a date." I said, running off into the school of hungry, crazed teens.

* * *

A/N

**Me: Fluffy chapter!! Stay close to find out hat happens next! Here on.. TOTAL DRAMA HIGH SCHOOL! :) **

**Geoff: You're gonna do something, aren't you??**

**Duncan: Probably will!**

**Me: Says the delinquent to the sweet, little girl!**

**Duncan: O.O Wait, last night... you practically looked like GWEN!!**

**Me: SO? It was Halloween!! **

**Duncan: IMPOSTER!**

**Me: WTH?**

**Geoff: WHOA WHOA!! Just chill out..**

**Me: Damn.. Playing around with Jacob is so much better than this!!**

**Geoff: Who's Jacob?**

**Duncan: Megan's little Boyfriend!!**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!!**

**Duncan: You're acting like Courtney!!**

**Me: o.O Should I get Violet's metal bat??**

**Duncan: NO no! iT'S COOL!! **

**Me: Take it back then!!**

**Duncan: (chuckles) no**

**Me: That's it! (Gets metal bat and pounds Duncan) **

**Duncan: AHH!! OW!! HELP!! She's TOUGH!!**

**Me: Wimp... **

**Geoff: review!! (takes away metal bat) Violence is not the answer!!**

**Me: It makes me feel better! (sees Duncan bleeding and with bruises) xD  
**


	6. The Notes!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND

I am sorry that I had not been able to add another chapter since the beginning of November! (Had writer's blok)

* * *

**Chapetr 5: The Notes**

Narrator POV

Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Trent **(and occasionally Cody- when he wants to make a move on any of the girls at the table.)** usually sit at the same table together like a big dysfunctional looking clique. LeShawna was their friend too, but seemed to hang around gang-bangers or with her boyfriend, Corey's **(Not Harold, she realized she didn't wanna be with him)** crowd. And during lunch hours.

Courtney POV

Lunch period has just started. I walk over to my locker and open the cold, old, metal locker to see that there's a note with a Sweet Pea flower on top. I look at the note.

It says:

_Hi Sweet Pea, Hope you like the flower. You're hot as a summer's day with your hair in the breezes made you even more beautiful. _

_Yeah.. very cheesy, I know. But it doesn't change my feelings for you. Meet me in Room 801 right now. I want to ask you something._

_~Your loving admirer~_

"OK?? Duncan? Is this some weird way flirt with me and ask me out??" I asked loudly. _Maybe not after what I did..._

Flashback

"... I wasn't kissing you back."

_No reply and I left silently weeping to my own dumb attempt to stop this realtionship._

End Of Flashback

I cried to myself again, closing my locker with the flower staying still, slowly dying with out notice. Like my heart's willing to do.

_COURTNEY!! Get a GRIP!!_

_I can't!!_

_Why not?_

_Because.._

_I feel the same, sorry for snapping._

I thought of Duncan while I got lost into the pool of students and teachers. Then, in some way, I ended up at Room 801.

* * *

Trent POV

I was done eating lunch early. I sat at my usual spot at our table every lunch hour, I didn't see Courtney, Gwen or yeah! That's it... Then someone spoke up!

"Hey, Trent. Have you seen princess anywhere?" Duncan asked, worried. Huh? That in love...

"No, you seen Gwen?" I asked and also worried.

Duncan shook his head. _I'm getting upset._ I left the table and went to my locker. Finding a note with a guitar pick signed by... Chris Daughtry!! (**I couldn't think of any one else.. SUE ME!)**

The Note read:

_Hey, there Rockstar. I really like you, come over to Room 801! I want to ask you something, Sweetie. _

_Mahal Kita _(check google and translate this)

_~Your loving admirer~_

Gwen? Did you do this? You could'vejust asked me already! You know you didn't have to do this...

* * *

_**RANDOM POV**_

Bridgette POV

UGH!! I HATE SCIENCE!! DOC CHOCK IS SUCH A DICK!!! Doing science fair projects are freaking hard. THE BASTARD!!!

I pounded the table! _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna kill the old shit sucker!!_

_

* * *

_A/N

**Me: hehehehe**

**Bridgette: ummm...**

**Me: yes?**

**Bridgette: Why did you put you in me?**

**Me: ONE: I'm the writer, TWO: I felt like ranting on the dumbass! Let's hope he doesn't find out.**

**Bridgette: But why me?**

**Me: IDK, you're the nicest and I felt like putting a some profanity in here.**

**Bridgette: But what if he does find out?**

**Me: CHHHH! Don't say such things... I can just change my name on my profile, he'll never know!**

**Bridgette: ok...**

**Chris: KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT!! MCDONALD'S! HOT DOGS!!  
**


	7. What She Thinks

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

**Chapter 6: That's What She Thinks  
**

Gwen POV

I sighed deeply. Maybe I should talk to Trent. Yeah, that's a good idea. I hear a loud slam from a nearby locker. It was Trent's. He's walking down the hallway. Me, being curious, I followed him.

_Where's he going?_ I ended up in front of an old, classroom. Room 801, it had paint chipping away off the wall each second, but inside it was white and nicely organized with class rules and such. Trent opened the door and sits in one the class chairs, as if he wants to wait for someone. At another end of the room, I saw a silhouette of a girl. Wait, maybe two?

_What's going on?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

They're j-just talking.. what a relief! I'm being paranoid.. Then thirty seconds passed and they got closer and closer, then it seemed like they got too close. My emotions were getting to me. I was feeling a red aura around my body, willing to erupt at any second.. Then, those feelings went away as I began to cry without a reason. Starting to feel a betrayal, I ran off. Toward the female restroom, I was cursing every minute. Many things like:

"Fuck them! I don't need him!"

or "Crappy little whore, messing with my Trent."

or even "This is my fault.. I hate you, Mom.. You made me paranoid!" Well, I actually mad at myself for getting her to me. I didn't know what happened and yet, I'm crying.

I got to the restroom and when I saw into the mirror, my make-up was streaming down my pale face. "**Why?" **I asked the doppelganger in the mirror. More make-up flowing like a waterfall. I fixed myself up and started to think tall until I thought of before. So, I just exited the way I came in. I came out of the girls' restroom, seeing a familiar face with piercings. Duncan had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey, Goddess of Gloom, you OK?" He asked his way.

"Does it look like I'm OK?" I was upset still.

"Gwen, **CHILL!!" **Duncan said in slow motion, which got me giggling. "What happened?" I wiped off my make-up, I think it was gone. "Oh! And you still got a lot of schmutz all over here!" He said, waving his hands over his whole face. It was funny and almost got me to roll on the floor, laughing my ass off! (ROFLMAO)

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! I'll just wash my face then!" I got back into the restroom and splashed water over my face quite a few times. And after a minute, I got out again- Duncan was still waiting.

"Still waiting for an answer." Duncan demanded, in an even tone.

"Don't wanna tell you!" In a sing-song voice.

"Ok, I was asking as a friend."

"Duncan, Your sympathy is not needed right now," I told him like what Courtney would do, which is weird...

"Well, then! I bet your boyfriend will cheer you up!" He stated before he was going leave, until something I did made him stop. I began to sob again.

"You're mak-ing me m-m-more u-pset." His eyes widened. He probably knows why I'm upset now.

"What did Trent do to you, Gwen?" He asked, urgent to know the answer.. Maybe to kick the crap put of him. I didn't want him to do this.

"NO! Don't... I don't even know what happened." He settled down now, and leaned against the school wall. I left him, trying to find something to get my mind off of Trent. _How could this happen? How could I done to make him go off and do that?_

I ended up thinking about the **Exorcist,** **Saw,** and **BloodBath 2: Summer camp Reign of Terror**. And songs like **Rebirthing, Dance Dance, Inside The Fire, Thanks For The Memories, Whispers In The Dark, **and **Miss Murder. **All of These Songs are Real! They're by Skillet, FOB, AFI, and The Disturbed.

Plus, to finally end the drama- the lunch bell rang.

* * *

(15 minutes before the warning bell)

Duncan POV

"What did Trent do to you, Gwen?" I asked, being the guy who would do anything to keep the pretty ones happy. I wanted to rip the bastard's head right off his shoulders!

Her eyes snapped to my face and she yelled, " NO! Don't! I dont even know what happened."

I got confused, but I lost my anger. She left when I started to decode what this crazy girl was trying to tell me. I put my right leg on the school wall, still thinking. _I must be crazy_.._ She wanted someone's shoulder to cry on, and I offered. Then at the end_, _she changed her mind. Girls are hard to figure out. _

When that mental conversation was over, I got to my feet and started to roam around the school grounds. I figured out that there was a secret way out of the school! People were talking about it, but I never had the time to search for it. And right when I was going to ditch school, Princess exited a classroom from the corner from my left eye. Room 801? There was nothing on her schedule about this classroom! Trust me, I checked! Being the prep she is, she just wants extra-credit.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms protectively around her petite waist. Unexpectedly, Courtney turned around and slapped me.. **hard! **"OW! Princess has a strong arm!" I exclaimed.

"Duncan! Omigosh! I'm sorry.." Interesting, I didn't deserve it? I'm warming up to her, I guess. "So, the wonderful princess is finally seeing her knight in shining armor instead of an ogre?" I was getting giddy about this.

She rolled her eyes, _DAMN IT! _"I thought you were someone else, Shrek!"

"Well, Shrek and Princess Fiona fall in love with each other, didn't you know that?" I still had my arms around her, looking at her expectantly.

She ignored my question. "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, PIG!"** And then I got the slap I deserved. We'll get over this phase soon.. I hope. I didn't let go of her until the bell rang. We went our seperate ways to class, well one of us did. I exited through the moderate sized hole that led to the outside world.. yeah, no! I just left school and went to get some decent food from IHOP.

* * *

**A/N**

**Courtney: Wha-what? I didn't- o.O!! NEVER MIND!**

**Me: Good**

**Duncan: What?**

**Me/Courtney: NoThInG**

**Duncan: Ok ok!**

**Owen: Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes!! Hahahahahaha!!!**

**Me: LOL! Owen's in IHOP, getting some pancakes!**

**Owen: HECK YES!! ~**he gets his pancakes with dog food sauce over it**~ OMN-OMN-OMN-OMN-OMN!! **~burps~ **AHH! Can I get more?? OOH! With grape jelly as a side order?**

**Heather: **~throws up~

**Me: **~does evil laugh~ **HAHA! Heather still remembers the grape jelly incident from TDI!! Jesus!**

**Bridgette: Hey! Jesus has nothing to do with this! This is between the jelly and Heather!**

**Me: Right.. Anyone want jelly? **~shows green/purple jelly~

**Courtney/Heather: **~throws up~

**Duncan: You're just as sadistic as Chris, Cali Girl.**

**Me: **~shrugs~ **What does that make you? You're sadistic, too. Join the dark side, young one! **~in a sweet voice~ **We have girl scout cookies! :D**

**Duncan: o.o Ummm.. R&R  
**


	8. What Actually Happened

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Thx reviewers for well.. reviewing!

In this chapter, you'll see Trent's, Heather's, and Courtney's side of the story. I guess it was mean just having Duncan's and Gwen's Point of view. So we're going back to the beginning where Trent was being followed by Gwen. Keep reading. Keep in mind that there will major profanity by Heather and Courtney! Plus, minor kissing. KK, just start reading.

* * *

**Chapter 7: What Really Happened**

Trent POV

Ok, so I just got this crazy letter that told me to go to Room 801. I wasn't so sure why this was meant as a big problem. I walked all around this god damn large school, looking for the classroom. I had a tiny feeling that someone was also following me, but I ignored it. Once I was almost about to give up, a little sign was in my face and it said -Room 801. _Oh.. well, aren't I stupid?_

Courtney POV

I was already in Room 801, waiting impatiently. Waiting to clobber the person who gave me that oddly confusing yet, sweet note. No one else was in this room. Then someone's shadow was lurking in front of the room's door. The door opened, leaving some light inside this room.

Trent POV

I hoped that this was a dumb prank that the guys did on me. As I reached closer to the door handle, I felt nauseous. The room was looking real spooky inside. The door opened slowly, having it's hinges creak. I smelled some smoke. Someone's smoking! I walked in the room, feeling scared. The door slammed shut.

* * *

Heather POV

I slammed the door.. **hard. **Making Courtney and Trent nervous, so I was outside, trying to hear what they might say to each other.

"Trent?" A feminine voice called out, obviously Courtney.

"Who is it?" He asked. "It's me, Courtney!"

"Courtney?" He wanted to make sure. And she answered, "Yeah." Courtney got closer to him.

"Were you the one who gave me this note?" They both asked, taking out their love notes.

"Uhh.. NO!" They simultaneously answered. "**WHAT?" **Courtney yelled, confused. Trent stayed silent.

* * *

Trent POV

What?? If she didn't do it, and I know I didn't do it, then who did it?

"Well, since we both know it wasn't us.. Why not we forget that this ever happened?"

She answered, "Hmm.. okay!"

"So, what are you planning on doing during the holiday break?" I asked her, and in return she looked at me as if I was a lunatic on drugs

"What?" Obviously.. And Courtney answered- NO demanded, "Were you trying to ask me out?"

_OHHHHHH Crap! _"No, why did you think that?" Courtney twitched, but also felt embarrassed- I think..

"Oh.. Well, I thought.. never mind." Courtney whispered.

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck and continued, "Well, are we still on for the talent show?"

"**OF COURSE!" **She , I thought since you know, she wouldn't feel comfortable around me after what I asked.

Court continued, " I also think during that time, I'm going to help out the Salvation Army!"

"Politic Practice?" Obviously, I knew the answer to this. "Yes, but I want to help out our soldiers since they might not see their families during Christmas time."

* * *

Courtney POV

Well, what I said was true! Trent said, "Sounds generous, is anyone helping you?"

"Yeah, Bridgette, though she's against what we are fighting for." I really can't imagine why. And just when I was about to continue, Trent finished my sentence.

"But she truly loves Christmas and the joy of being together!" Exactly!!

* * *

Heather POV

OH MI JESUS!! My plan wasn't working.. It backfired! I gotta think of something quick!

~*~

I still haven't come up with anything. I went back to hear what Trent was talking about.

". . . Holiday Bash includes Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, and Thanksgiving!" Now, I've got it! This is gonna be good..

Trent POV

"Yeah, the ultimate party extravaganza!" I guess?

the classroom door opens. And someone comes in. "Hey, Courtney.. Trent! It's soo great to see you two again in your little rendezvous point!"

"Heather.." Courtney said absentmindedly and dryly. Heather got closer to me and so did Courtney. Plus, I got nervous - I'm claustrophobic when everything starts to spin. When Heather and Courtney were done having a glaring contest, Heather spoke again.

"Hi Trent." What the Hell? Was she trying to be seductive! Because it is not working.. I'm not a pervert! And I replied, trying to be calm and settled...

"Uhh. Hey, Heather." Courtney ended up standing right beside me.

"Aww, Courtney, I didn't know you even had the guts to dump your juvie stalker!! Wonder what would happen when he finds you with Trent, one of his best buds?" Court seemed like she was going to have steam come out of her ears and the top of her head would just explode with lava oozing to her toes. Pretty much, she was mad as the devil himself when he is pissed.

* * *

Courtney POV

**What A BITCH! I hope she didn't tell the whole freaking student body that I'm having a fling with Trent, even though we're both dating someone. **That would not look good when I try to run for office. I kept my cool, though.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I really didn't, and Heather replied, " Oh honey, don't act all innocent! I see you two together everyday! How'll I break this to weird goth girl and the juvie stalker??"

"Well, Heather.. We are just hanging out together because we are trying to practice for a talent show." Trent said, he probably felt out. I gasped! She was probably the one who gave us the fake notes!

"YOU GAVE US THE FAKE NOTES, DIDN'T YOU?" I screamed.

"What notes?" She was a good actress, no lie!

"These notes!" I grabbed my note and Trent's note and shoved it Heather's way. "Oh, well what do you know.. These are mine! But how did it get in your lockers?"

"You bitch.." I randomly said. It was true, though.

She gasped at my comment, and said, "Well, you are a stuck-up, prissy, preppy, no-good for anything, whore!!"

"Well, at least I have a boyfriend.. And that makes you a hopeless fag with no life, but to ruin other people's lives to even them out with your life!!" Was that too harsh? Nah!

Well, Miss Queen Bee should never mess with me! The next thing I knew was that something pulled me into Trent's arms and made me jump because a flash of a camera occurred. When I was done being blinded, Lindsay, being the Queen Bee's lackey- a dumb one, too, told us that Heather left when she took a picture of us kissing- accidental, though!!!

I hate her... I felt so fucking mad at her!! URGH!

So, I left outta the crappy class room since there minor minutes until I had Home Ec. You know a cooking class, and since I aced at science and Language Arts.. I was able to have an extra curricular class. I obviously had Politics and I decided to have Home Ec. Plus, when I was about to scurry away, I felt Trent holding my waist again... So, to tell him not to hold me there -I smacked him! Then.. I just noticed that I slapped a different person -whom shouldn't be slapped since he didn't do anything! **Duncan..**

"Ow! Princess has a strong arm!" Oy, why do I have to like him...

"Duncan... Omigosh!! I'm sorry!" I sort of gasped, too. I could've said, _OH SHIT! I thought you were Trent!! I'm sorry _and then he would've said, _Someone's messing with my princess? I'm gonna beat his ass! _Or something like that..

"So, the wonderful princess is finally seeing her knight in shining armor instead of an ogre?" He smirked, waiting for a kiss from me. As if!! I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were someone else, Shrek!" But I knew the end of that movie.. Shrek the **Ogre** ended up with **Princess **Fiona. An Ogre with a princess... just peachy!

"Well, Shrek and Princess Fiona fall in love with each other, didn't you know that?" He pulled me closer, still waiting for a kiss. I decided to ignore his question and I yelled, "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, PIG!" **Then, like in the beginning, I slapped him- for being him!

The lunch bell finally rang, so me and Duncan went our seperate ways. For a second, or two, I saw him exit the school. Typical badass Duncan. So, I went off my own way. What did I have next again? Oh yeah.. Cooking!

* * *

**A/N's**

**Me: WHOO! Another chappie finished!**

**Courtney: ~turned emo~ Yeah, I guess..**

**Me: AHHHH! Since when did you turn emo?**

**Courtney: ~shrugs~**

**Me: ~steps away from Emo Courtney~**

**Uncle George: Hey, Megan!**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ~runs away.. very far away!~ Oh crap, I ended up in Forks, Washington! Sweet!  
**

**Esme Cullen: Hi Megan!**

**Me: Esme Cullen, OMG! OOOOH! You have lady fingers! Cool! (My friend calls this cannibalism! I think it's funny!)  
**

**Esme: Have as much as you like! :] **

**Me: Yay! R&R! If you guys have ideas.. lemme know! ~eats lady fingers~ :D**

_PS.. My Uncle George is oddly happy all the time... even when he knows I hate him... He's creepy.. Maybe that's how people think about Owen? IDK._**  
**


	9. ImPoRtAnT AN

I know this is an A/N, but I need some ideas for some later chapters if I can't think of anything.. but it should connect with what I'm gonna do in some later chapters maybe before or after them.

I need some ideas in between these: (in random order, don't expect the car accident first)

!~I AM NOT TELLING ABOUT WHO'S THE MAINS IN THE CHAPTERS.. You'll have to read about it.~!

**~Car accident (Oh, I know who's gonna be in this car accident)  
**

**~Mistakes for Vitamins  
**

**~The talent show (Well, we've been talking about it)  
**

**~After the park  
**

**~Geoff's party  
**

**~The Girl's coma (or concussion or paralysis)**

**~Prom (Idk if I might even wanna do this..)  
**

**~Break-up?**

**~The School Newspaper (That evil little cow~)  
**

Or anything about the characters? I might be able to squeeze it in the story. Might be helpful..

thx for reading this.. no ideas will be marked "RETARDED!" unless I've seen too many times.

* * *

Me: What's flaming? You know on fanfiction?

Owen: IDK, but how come you can do all this and we get the axe?

Me: ~exhales~ I'm the writer and narrator. Watch...

Owen: MMM.. 'kay.

Me: ~makes Noah look buff and anime hott!!~ See? ~can't help but drool over him~

Owen: ~drooling as well~ I... see! 

Me: ~snaps outta it~ Okay, we've seen enough.Owen? Never mind.. You're gone!

**plz plz gimme some ideas!!**


	10. Off To Thorpe Park

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Thx reviewers for well.. reviewing!

. . . **NICKELBACK & twilight EFFING ROX! **That is all..

* * *

**Chapter 8: Off To Thorpe Park!**

**My POV**

Ok, so after a few hours of school time, all of the students leave the school campus. Usually, Bridgette and Geoff walk home together, holding hands like an old loving couple who have been in love with each other for so long! That is their perfect moment, plus the way to their homes takes about 30 minutes, but would seem like 5 seconds to them. This is how much they are both in love with each other. Geoff never walks home on Fridays, which to Bridgette, seems pretty unfair- even though they walk together everyday.

And the only day that Courtney would be able to walk to her house are on Wednesday and Friday. All because she has guitar practice with Trent on Mondays until the talent show premiere, Student Council meetings on Tuesdays, and eventually on Mondays- so she would have to cancel her plans with Trent. And on Thursdays, she would have piano and speech lessons from 2pm-4:30pm. Then once it was around the evening, Duncan would check up on her, and **try to woo** her at any given moment. Obviously, woo her on his own- his way. Like she really wanted her own personal stalker!

Gwen usually drove a car home, since her house takes about one hour to get there! She drives a glistening midnight blue Volvo with a little bumper sticker that says, **"Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner!!**" Gwen wasn't really that into Twilight or any of the other books. She just thought it would be funny if she placed it on her car. She often offers lifts for her friends, but I know that Geoff and Bridgette would want their perfect world in peace. Gwen would sometimes feel jealous about their relationship, since she and Trent never had the time to hang out too much with each other anymore. She keeps hoping, but nothing. So, in the meantime of her worries, she drives at a fast pace.

As you know, Trent and Courtney meet up with each other mostly on Mondays. He would try to find some time to be with his girlfriend, Gwen, but could never find her in the right time or place. Trent does regular stuff after school, like do homework once he got home. He usually stays around school for about a good 5 minutes looking for Gwen right after the bell plays the guitar real well, but can sing like a beginner or amateur.

But today is a Friday in this TDI High School Drama-tized.. So, Courtney and Bridgette would walk to their opposite direction of where their homes are. They live down the street of each other! They talk about random stuff like what happened during class or stalking or soda. But it ends up funny in a cruel way.

Okay.. Now you be thankful that I'm changing POV's now! I must be boring you!

**

* * *

Bridgette POV**

_I do know why we're going this way. I wanna go unleash our inner 6 year olds! Well, not now, but when we reach Thorpe Park. Even though we're like sixteen now, it's never too late to be a kid every once in a while. Courtney should be thanking me once we get there. She needs to loosen up and act free and fun! Let's hope she won't kill me first._

I have bought an grape soda pop, and paid for Courtney's orange soda can. Only, recently, we've started burping. Now, Courtney's burping harmoniously to "_I Wish You a Merry Christmas." _I never hated Christmas, or anything, but the holiday songs are now getting to me. If someone will try to sing another Christmas jingle, and they're not my friend, I'll tear them up! It's getting too pestering.

I had a dark tone in my voice, " Courtney.."

"Stopping now!" She immediately quit burping. "So, what's up with you, Bridgette?"

"Well, I have a date tomorrow with Geoff and his party is the day after. How about you?"

Courtney said, "Hmm.. Today, Duncan and I were teasing each other,-"

I butted in, "Not unusual at all!"

". . . ANYWAY!! As you know, we're gonna help out the Salvation Army an-"

Izzy's shouting and a freaked out biker stopped Courtney's sentence.. I think Izzy's trying to bug him.

**

* * *

Izzy POV (A/N: ~ahem~ actually Izzy's pretty similar to my friend in school, she's one of my besties!)  
**

_I really like this dude, Neil. Well, Owen doesn't go to our school or whatever that lame building is called, but either way- I had a crush on Neil since the eighth grade! He has pale skin, he's skinny like a skater boy, brown eyes, and my friends think he has a geekish voice... But I think it's smexi like a lion's roar! Plus, he's like a year older than me!!  
_

_HAHAHAHA Jeremy thought that the word "roar" was spelled "ror" in Doc Chock's class!! He's supposed to be the smartest dude in the class! Guess NOT! It was something about palindromes? AH! Neil's riding his bike faster! _

Izzy runs faster!! "NIEL!!!" Neil slowed down on his bike when he knew that it was me.

"Hey, Isabelle! Tell my girlfriend, 'Hi! And Sorry That I haven't got on MySpace recently.. My laptop is broken.' You'll do that.. right?" Niel asked. _In Her Goddamn Dreams... But, I can't do this. I have to, if she gets upset. he'll get upset once his computer is repaired and works. And we won't be friends anymore, even though I want to be more than that. This is as far I might get..._

I sighed- defeated and replied, "Sure, Neil and.. don't call me Isabelle. That name is so girly and ANNOYING!!" Neil left on his bike, down Elizabeth Drive to his house. Once that was over with.. I saw two familiar females.

"COURTNEY! BRIDGETTE!" I go dashing their way! And when I closed in on them, I tackle hugged the girls. As for the results, let's just say I won the wrestling match. They were on the ground as if I was too strong for them. Bridgette seemed knocked out, so I gave a wet willy to wake her and she came off the ground in seconds, jumping in surprise.

"Izzy?" Courtney deliberately asked. "Yes?" I responded.

"Oh, I meant Izzy as in 'What the hell were you doing?'" Courtney explained.

"Oh, don't you know me at all?" Courtney and Bridgette were not shock. Even I knew that psychotherapy is needed for me, just like the rest of my family. OH, did you know that my father was a shrink before he went into an emotional breakdown of being bored for the rest of his life? Yeah.

The girls kept quiet. So I said something, "Hey, do you guys want to go to Thorpe Park?"

"Oh... I was planning on going there anyway. Want to come?" Bridgette said.

"We're going there?!!" Courtney sounded offended. Guess she doesn't like playgrounds..

"What's so bad about it, Court?" I asked. "Well, for one. It's childish and immature to even decide to go."

I couldn't find a downside. The place is fun! And.. they sell some awesome hot dogs and ice cream!! Courtney needs to be adventurous and break the rules every once in awhile! Maybe that's why she is with Duncan!

Pretty much, me and Bridgette thought the same thing when we both took one of Court's arms and dragged her to Thorpe Park. In the beginning, Courtney was throwing a temper tantrum! But, the closer we got to the park, she settled down.

Did you know that three of my grandparents had at least two strokes out of their whole life? Maybe Courtney will have one when she gets really pissed off. Oh, YEAH! My mother's father had Alzheimer's disease, if you don't know what it is.. It's where you **forget everything, **like your family, friends, possessions, and enemies. The good thing is that it happens when you become of old age, but that is the time where you treasure your memories before you die. Wonder what my life will be like!

Courtney was able to shake off of our clutch on her. Except, she just followed us to the park.

**

* * *

Courtney POV**

I decided just to just go with the flow right now since I know that I have been defeated by the surfer and the clinically insane weirdo, whom by the way, might tackle me again if I ran out on them.

This might sound so unfaithful right now, but I have a crush on another guy. He lives around the area, but it's pretty big. Let me see, the guy's name is James. He usually wears a black Falcons sweatshirt, and has a dirty blonde hair that's naturally straight. He looks like moderately fit for a junior, too and he hangs out with two other kids younger than him. During passing period like last year, he would like lightly shove me or poke me, like Duncan would do. But he does it to like all of his friends, I don't see myself as his friend, though. I should've known better!! Awhile ago- I regret it, I said that I was sorry for starting the soft teasing. He asked me why, but I just left. I felt relieved, but I just started thinking about him more as each day passed. I am happy with Duncan, but I don't know.. I feel bi-polar right now!

"Hey, Court?" Bridgette was able to snap me out of my mental conversation. My voice felt broken when I said, "Yes?" I was on the verge of crying.

"Do you know one of those guys blocking our way?" Bridgette asked, pointing to a dark-clothed mob walking slowly. I noticed a two kids with dirty blonde hair, one taller than the other and a light blonde boy.

The tallest turned his head behind himself to see what the commotion was. I felt myself blush and smile when I saw his glowing grey-green eyes. I had the urge to say something, but hid behind Izzy and Bridge.

"Courtney?" It was James' voice. "Hey, James.." On the verge of crying again.

Bridgette whispered, "You know him?" That got me mad, it was like she didn't approve of him.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well, Court, is he an ex of yours?" Of Course Bridgette would ask this, she just moved here before she attended TDI.

I answered quietly, "No." I didn't tell her about him, obviously. James is apart of the popular group and is major smart.

James asked, "Well, what are you doing over here in my neck of the woods?"

"FYI, my friends and I are gonna go to Thorpe Park." I answered, as if he was dumb or something.

"Really? We were going there, too. Plus, I didn't know that someone like you would go there.." OMIJESUS! He's going there, too? Oh, just great.. Might as well, bring out my iPod! I searched through my play lists that reminded me of Duncan- my boyfriend!! I guess **Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavinge **and **Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna **were a good choice.

**

* * *

Bridgette POV**

I guess we're gonna hang out with James' clan for now until we get to the the park. I just have a bad feeling about this guy, I mean I don't want any trouble when Duncan gets into the picture. He'll go berserk if he found out. Then James broke the group silence.

"So, what's your names, girls?" He sounds nice, but I might as well be kind too.

"Izzy"

"Bridgette, you?" Well, I knew James' name.

"I'm James, this little dude with the bright hair is Matthew and my younger bro is Carlisle." He explained.

Carlisle shouted, "HEY! I thought I asked you to call me Emmett!"

"Interestingly, he likes the book, Twilight. It was amazing that his name was after a shockingly hot doctor. Please no gay comment needed." Matthew told me. I almost laughed,

"Hey, I said Pizza!" James randomly said. Now that got me to laugh! Izzy did, too! Courtney just walked behind us, not laughing. Oh! She's listening to her silver iPod.

"So, how's Courtney been?" James asked, obviously knowing that she doesn't want to be bothered.

"She's fine, still has superior grades, top of her class, has a boyfriend now, and is still stubborn and hot headed!" I said.

"Whoa, Whoa! Back up the Batmobile right now! What did you just say?" Whoa! Crazy kid on the sidewalk..

"What about her stubborness and and being hot headed?" I had to be mistaken that he must be jealous that Courtney has a boyfriend.

"Did you just say that Courtney has a boyfriend?" I was not mistaken.. Dammit.

"Yeah, she does. Do you want to know who?" I guess he doesn't watch reality shows too much.

"HELL YES! This is too much, I wanna know who the dumbass is!" If Duncan was here, he would seriously be destroyed.

Izzy stepped in this time since I was too scared, "Do you really want to know?" Matthew and Emmett were becoming scared, so I slid toward them.

I quietly asked, "You've watched Total Drama Island, right?"

Matthew nodded and so did Emmett. "The whole season?" They nodded again. Man, I hope Duncan comes to ruin this! Izzy asked again when James said yes, "Are you really really sure even if you could be mauled at any second?"

"Umm, maybe not.."

"Good! OOOH! There's the park, come on, guys!" Izzy pointed out, grabbing me and Courtney's arms.. Jeez! This girl was strong!!

**

* * *

Courtney POV**

_OY! Izzy's crazy enough to grab our arms, but can't even run across the across the intersection diagonally? Weirdo! Oh, we're at Thorpe Park now! _

"Okay, Izzy.. YOU CAN LET GO OF US NOW!!" I yelled. She let go of us and now, my right arm is red, gushing with blood all over inside. It felt bruised for once.

"Where's James and his friends?" I asked, feeling weirder than normal.

"I left them on the other side of the street. But, they're coming soon. Or maybe not.. LET'S GO!!" Izzy explained.

"Why aren't they coming?" I asked.

"Do you like one of them or something?" Bridgette asked.

"NO!" I said. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask again. OMIGOSH! They're coming! I have to fix my hair!

* * *

**A/N (cliffhanger, I guess?)  
**

**Trent: Megan? Why are you crying? ~bends down to where I'm sitting~**

**Me: Because!! When I was writing about ???'s POV, I put myself into her! ~crying~ I'M NEVER GONNA HAVE HIM!!!!**

**Izzy: Sorry Megs.**

**Courtney: Me, too.**

**Me: ~still crying~ I hope he won't be able to read this. **

**Izzy: ~gives me a bear hug~ Don't worry.**

**Me: ~listens to BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES~ Just review and give me ideas..**


	11. Playing Around and Being Serious

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Or the Song What About Now?

I LOVE TDI, PARAMORE, TWILIGHT, _blah, blah,_ THREE DAYS GRACE, DUNCAN, _blah, blah,_ JACOB BLACK, EMMETT CULLEN, BELLA SWAN, _blah, blah, _ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN, **dammit just keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Playing Around and Being Serious  
**

**Bridgette POV**

_I think Courtney likes James. I mean, come on! She's sprucing up her hair for the guys! Maybe we should leave... Or maybe not! Courtney just might have too much stuff going on. Lust is a good reason for all of this. The Salvation Army, talent show, her parents disapproval of Duncan, Trent helping her, school, friends, and all of that. I guess lust is a decent way to get rid of what she's thinking of. Not that I like it, though. Someone will get hurt._

Courtney had a comb in her backpack?? Creepy much!

But my arm still hurt by super-strong Izzy. I'm rubbing my blood-induced arm, while the guys came closer to where we were hanging around. Izzy, amazingly was standing on top of a wooden train, cupping her hands around her eyes, making it look like a pair of binoculars. While I was sitting at the end of a swirly slide and Courtney was lounging on a tire swing when she was finished gussying herself up. Talk about gagging! This is NOT right.

Now the dudes are here. Matt started talking.

**

* * *

Izzy POV**

"Dang, Izzy! You are freaking fast as lightning!" The light haired boy admired me! I don't really remember his name, but I think it was Matthew?

I leaped off the train like a jungle cat and said, "Thanks! Did you know that my uncle got shocked by lightning but his IQ rose from 93 to 128? Well, he did have his cell phone and his metal hook with him that night.. Oh! And I have an IQ of 188!" I explained, giggling. James and Emmett were staring at me as if I was unbelievable. But Matthew was still looking at me, admiringly, which was very different to me.

I grabbed the nearest guy's hand, which was Emmett's and told the rest of them, "LET'S GO PLAY!"

We, girls were yelling in agreement! Courtney just switched to a regular swing and started to, well, swing! I decided to play on the teeter-totter! Me and Bridgette were trying to see what happens when you get someone in the middle, and start the games! Emmett was wobbling forward and back, when automatically, he fell on his back.

"Ow!" He said, in a somewhat shrilly voice. I giggled at his moment of passion.

I said, "Oooh! Once, my family was at the local dumps, well hehe, we were dump diving. And my mom, she hit her back on top of a hand carved Mahogany desk! Can you believe it? It also had a few strips of bronze and silver on its edges. Now, it's my family's heirloom!" I sighed at the memories.

James, Matthew, and Emmett were staring at me wide eyed. I guess they don't believe me, well that one was a fake story anyway..

"Oooh, Oooh! When I was on 'a deserted island', I joined forces with my animal brethren to take down an evil sadistic movie star! It was great! Now, I think.. I don't think he even remembers us!" I laughed. It was true! Only, it happened after the season of Total Drama Island was over. I think Chris still has bizarre nightmares about those animals attacking him.

"I don't believe you.." Said James, Emmett's nodding his head off. Matthew seemed confused. And we all went our separate ways around the playground. Me and Bridgette were still playing on the teeter totter!

* * *

**Courtney POV**

After a short few minutes watching the gang talk and play, while I was on the swing. I was minding my own business, when the guys and girls were scattering around the campus. James was coming my way..

He sat next in the swing beside me, and asked, "So, you have a boyfriend?" Yeah, James was never a fan of reality shows.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Well, I did.

"Because, I don't want you with anyone," James said.

"What? I don't get it, James. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because..." I stopped swinging on my swing.

"Okay, keep going!"

"Well, Courtney. I don't want you with anyone because I want you!" Wow, I don't know what to say. Somehow, my heart was beating faster and faster, that it started to throb.

"There I said it! That's all I needed you to know. It's that I love you!" James exclaimed, getting off his swing. I was still speechless, but I said to myself..

**I love you too, James! **

"But before I go, I just want to give you something." He gave me a sparkling pair of earrings. They were beautiful! No doubt about it. When I was staring at its beauty, James gave me a peck on the forehead. Now, I have more to worry about! That's just peachy!!

Before James left, he softly stroked back locks of my hair behind my ear. He whispered, "Bye, Courtney!"

My voice broke, "Bye, James." And with that he left and his lackeys did too.

"COURTNEY?" Bridgette yelled.

"Yeah?" I was staring at the trail where James left.

"How could you do this? Duncan will be mortified if he found out!"

"Oooh, pretty earrings, Courtney!" Izzy was overjoyed by sparkly things.

"Courtney!" Bridgette said.

"I didn't do anything!" I'm being too overwhelmed.

"Yeah! That's pretty much it! YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM OFF! You didn't say to back off! Nothing! Nada!" She wanted to keep going, but refused.

"Well, SORRY BRIDGETTE!" I wanted everything to go away, real fast. But I put on those earrings that James gave me and when I felt like my whole life was over, I crashed to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

_This girl is really starting to annoy me.. But I did hope that Duncan would come over... But nothing. Plus, it's almost 4:00! I'm gonna call Duncan and tell him to pick up Courtney_.

While I was searching through my contacts list, I said to Courtney, "You know Courtney, sometimes I just wish th- Hey Duncan!"

"What??" Courtney probably doesn't know that I want Duncan to come over. I ignored Courtney.

"Yeah, Duncan. It's me, Bridgette! Can you pick up Courtney here at Thorpe Park? It's an emergency," I asked.

On the phone, Duncan said, "Princess, in trouble! Just the same as always.. I'm coming over!" And he hung up now.

"Bridgette? Why did you just call Duncan to pick me up?"

"Well, Courtney! You need some time with your **boyfriend-Duncan!" **I emphasized boyfriend for her. Our little drama queen needs to be with him.

That was when I heard a screech of tires and a motor roaring. I turned around to see that Duncan was able to come in the right on time.

"Nice hot-rod, Duncan!" Izzy went to over to pet it.. That's not unusual at all!

After Duncan was finished being scared, he shook his head and came toward Court and me. Courtney was still kneeling on the sand.

"Come on, Princess!" Duncan picked Courtney up, Super Man style!

* * *

**Duncan POV**

So I picked up my little princess, bridal style, but she didn't screw around anymore, but also didn't take a chance to look at me. Guess she's upset or something.

"Duncan?" Glad she knows how to speak nicely.

"Yes, Princess?" I let go of her when I gingerly settled her down on my motorbike. And I got on the driver's seat. I handed Courtney an extra helmet I had lying around, it was the color silver with fancy swirls on it, while mine had skulls on it.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly as I revved up the engine.

"Aw, Princess. I want it to be a surprise!" I placed my hand under her chin and leveled it, so we had to look at each other at eye level. I winked at her and she smiled warmly.

Beach Barbie and the Crazy Lunatic waved at us, a sign of saying bye. Before I told Courtney something, she waved back good bye.

"Hold on tight!" She wrapped her arms around my chest, and we left the park on my bike.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Izzy: HAHA! It's over!**

**Me: HEY! IT IS NOT!**

**Izzy: XD**** ~yodels at the top of lungs~**

**Bridgette: Guys, don't believe her! We still have a lot to cover!  
**

**Me: Yupperz! We haven't even reached Geoff and Bridgette's date! So, R&R!**

**Bridgette: What chapter will it be? ****^_^**

**Me: So, we're on chapter 9.. Maybe chapter 12? idk**

**Bridgette: Cool!**

**Me: ~listens to What About Now? by Daughtry~  
**


	12. A Detour

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND**... **Or VH1 or any of the singers/bands.

**But right now, I just own the OC's I've made. And the Thorpe Park.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Detour  
**

**Courtney POV**

Ok, so I have been begging Duncan to tell where we were going, but he won't budge. Pscch! The boy likes to keep secrets for awhile, but I have bigger ones that I might have to keep forever. I guess, for the last time, I'll ask again.

"Duncan.. Please tell me where we're going." I stated in my innocent little girl voice.

"No, darling." Was all Duncan said.

I was aggravated! So I asked, "Well, can I at least drop off my backpack and my other stuff at home?" Duncan was thinking about it.

Then after a minute or so, he answered me, "Sure, but! I'm going to have to park about a few houses away from your house, ok Princess?" Sounds good!

"Sounds good!" I said, I was thinking it too.

Duncan stopped his motorcycle first to make a detour back east. I held onto him tighter, and in my mind, I could feel a smirk on his face. And that's when it hit me. Do I love James or Duncan more? I loved them both, but I could feel that one is more desirable than the other. I can't figure out who though- that's the problem. Why does my life have to be filled with drama? Urgh! **WHY?????**

The moment I knew I was home was when Duncan shrugged my arms off and I noticed a pink and black house.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit!" I promised Duncan and left his bike. Duncan still held my arm tight when I was leaving him.

"You still have my helmet on, sweetie!" Oh! I unsnapped the locks. "There!" I handed it back to Duncan and he let go of my arm.

Damn, it was freezing at 4:30pm, so I ran as fast I could to my house. My front door was a bright colored wood. I managed to retrieve my keys from my backpack to the door-keyholes. The door swung open, revealing that my grandfather, Grandpa Jonathan, and my younger sister, Rose, were in the living room. And... they were watching Top Video Countdown on VH1. Apparently, my little sister was screaming at the screen when Lil' Wayne was announced number one with his song, "Lollipop." It's such a perverted song, I cannot believe it was first! And behind him was Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, and Katy Perry. Now, they have real great songs!

"URGH! Stupid Music host!!! You guys are so retarded! WHY IS LIL WAYNE FIRST?" My 14 year old sister screamed. My grandfather was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't wake from her rant. Then, I closed the door behind me, and my sister noticed.

"Hey, Coco! Is your juvie bf here?" Yeah, Coco is my nickname for her since she really couldn't pronounce my name when she was 4. Plus, she loves Duncan, unlike my parents.

"Hey, sis! No, Duncan's outside waiting for me." That reminded me, I have to drop off my stuff and change. So, I slipped my backpack onto the floor, which made my grandpa wake. It's weird how he just wakes up like that.

"Afternoon, Courtney!" I'm glad my granddad can walk and is healthy. I would be upset to see any old man on crutches or in a wheelchair. It doesn't make me feel any better.

"Good sleep, Grandpa Jonathan?" I asked. He answered, "Yup! Why are you in a rush?" He got up, seeming like he struggled, so I helped him up.

"Oh, I'm gonna go change and go see Duncan outside." He must be freezing, I need to hurry.

"Ahh! Duncan! He reminds me of when I was a teen. It was my first jail sentence for.." I finished his sentence.

"For 2 months when you robbed a liquor store, you were 16 years old. You started to date Grandma Juliette one month after you were done with juvie for awhile." He shed a small tear, but nodded.

"You remember!" He noogied my head slightly. He also married my grandma when they were 19 years old. They have been happy together for almost 40 years until she died when she was 65, which was last year. She died in her sleep... Now my granddad is 67. It must be horrible to lose your soul mate into forever darkness. G. Jonathan takes it harder than anyone in this family. He sheds a few tears whenever she is brought up, or when her birthday came, or when her day of death came close.

"That's because I think it is a wonderful love story!" I said, it was true too! Two lovebirds being apart because of drama in their little lives. My gramps smiled.

"I gotta go change now!" I rushed through the hall to my room. And I changed into the nearest, cleanest clothes in my room. Then I left to the cold.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

Jeez! She has been in her house for over 20 minutes! AND I'M FUH-REEZING! I breathed out, seeing my breath come out of my mouth. I saw Courtney come!

_Damn! Princess looks drop dead gorgeous! She's wearing a thick, fur coat that's looks very stylish for girls like her. Warm boots, tight jeans, and some cotton gloves. Don't screw with me with this! I know stuff like that!_

"Hot tube top for the snow, Princess!" I was staring at her.

"Perv..." Then she slipped.. That's not unusual at all! "Urgh! Ice does not help the uncoordinated!" She yelled. I helped her up by taking her hand and her waist.

"Thanks, Duncan." She said while wiping off the ice off of her jeans.

"Princess, we are on a tight schedule! Let's go!" She hurried to my bike and put on the fancy helmet as we left. I drove at a fast pace of 57mph on the ice without hurting ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Hate it? I love G. Jonathan! Today, there will be no funny A/N's. Sorry for any inconvenience. But R&R! I'll put up another chappie soon! **

**Also, Give me some ideas too!  
**


	13. OH NO'S! Duncan!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TDI...

**Whoever said that I hate Duncan must have a major reading disability...Cuz I put him on my # 1 fave on my profile!**

DuncanxGwenluvr22**... It is just an Author's Note... I'm making a public reply right now cuz I can't reply personally to you.. **

**Plus... I'm Chris' younger Sister(not really)! I luv making havoc in my A/N's! Ok, you DuncanxGwenluver.. I need your email or ur pen name (tht I can click on) on your reviews next time.  
**

Thx though for that idea!! I'll take it! Except for the last part.. But I will alternate it a little!

* * *

**Chapter 11: OH NO'S!! Duncan!**

**Duncan POV**

_I hope Courtney likes the place. It's real nice, in a low-middle class way. But I know she'll love it. The place is called Aunt Carolina's Restaurant. It is like a similar version of Marie Calendar's. But they don't sell pies and have a fancy menu sorted. It's more of a greasy food place, with little fancy delicacies. They sell stuff like breakfast for dinner or dinner for breakfast. They also have a bar and they sell other desserts. I just hope she likes it. The place also has a small dance floor..  
_

"Duncan? Can you tell me where we're going?" Courtney asked.

"Later, babe." I was also paying attention to the road. We were almost there.

I heard Courtney gasp, "Is that where we're going?" She pointed to Aunt Carolina's.

"Good guess, sweetheart!" I swerved to the right and headed to the parking lot, where I was able to park right by the door.

"I love this place Duncan! How did you know?" I really didn't.. But one little white lie won't hurt.

"Oh, I just know things, princess!" I just lied.

"My diary?" I guess.

"Sure, Sure Princess. Whatever floats your boat!" I remember using that line before! Right after I confessed that I was afraid of those horrible, crazy looking standees! Fuck you Chris!

"I remember when you said that! I thought it was really ridiculous that you were afraid of Celine Dion!" She stated.

"Her music standees!" I corrected her.

She agreed, half-heartily. I turned to one of the waiters. "Hey, we have reserved seats for 'Winters.'" The brown haired beauty looked through the list, she was hot. But not as hot my girl.

"Duncan, right?" She glanced at me and then Courtney and then she gasped in shock!

**"OH-MY-GOSH! It's actually you! Duncan and Courtney! YOU GUYS WERE MY FAVORITE COUPLE ON TDI!! The complete opposites-attract type of couple! Oh my gosh, I love you two together! Don't worry, you guys will have this dinner on the house! Trust me, the manager watched the show, and boy did he love you guys! MARCO!!"**

Jeez, fan girl, much? I guess this girl is about 19? Wonder what the guy is like, but the girl went into the kitchen. Oh, here they come! The dude looked like he was another version of Geoff, just he had green eyes and doesn't wear a pink shirt or a cowboy hat.

"Guess you weren't lying, Holly." Thank the gods that he didn't act like a clinically insane fan. The dude went on, "I guess you guys will have the leather booth around the corner over here from the left. No payments will be needed."

Good because I barely had anymore dough on me. Marco led us to our luxury booth and handed us our menus. I already knew what I wanted and apparently- so did Courtney.

I ordered, "I'll have a standard eggs and bacon combo. With apple cinnamon coffee cake pancakes."

Marco replied, "Sure, Duncan. You, Courtney?"

"I'll have a small Jalapeno Burger with extra swiss cheese. And a root beer!" Oh, I forgot to order a drink.

"Sorry, I forgot.. I'll have a Corona," I took a glance at Courtney who was glaring at me. "Fine.. I'll have a Sierra Mist." Marco nodded while he wrote this down. Oh my gods! Holly came back!

She was hella perky when she randomly said, "Say, 'Cheese!!'" Then a flash went off, and I went blind for a minute. I was rubbing my eyelids, trying to get my vision back. Once my vision was back to normal, I noticed our food was here. Jesus!!! **THIS HOLLY GIRL IS A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS! **And I just **met her.**

I heard someone from another booth, she said, "..believe that little miss perfect was caught cheating on him?"

Another girl said, "Yeah, I saw her with another guy, his name was James. He was cute! Not as hot as Duncan though! (I smirked at that) I can't see myself leaving Duncan for James if I was her."

"Yeah.. I think it was in Thorpe Park today!" I looked at my Courtney being with another. No way, can't be her. But I went to Thorpe Park to pick her up.. because of James! Urgh.. that bastard will die tonight.

"He also gave her something sparkly.. I don't know what it was though." The second girl said. I checked Courtney out. She was wearing a pair of earrings, they seem new.

The girls gasped when they saw some stereotype of some nerd with two blond kids with him. What the fuck?

The tallest geek came over and took Courtney to dance with him, without my permission! I don't want to start a fight in a famous restaurant. Bad reputation..

* * *

**Courtney POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I did know that James took me into his arms, and welcomed me by saying, "Hey, gorgeous!"

I was swaying with him to the music on the dance floor, and I was still speechless around this guy. He twirled me 360 degrees, and I was able to see Duncan's expression. I have never seen it before, nothing I was able to meet up with. He harmoniously drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for me. I turned my face back to James.

I tried to get out of his arms, but as I said again- he was moderately fit for a junior. James leaned into my face and planted a massive kiss onto my lips and put his frigging dirty hand on my butt! I was staring at him wide eyed. When he let go of my lips, I noticed that Duncan took his jacket, steaming with jealousy and hatred. He shook his head and left for his bike. I knew what he was doing. But I couldn't get out of James' arms.

So, I punched James right from under him. OOOH! This son-of-a-bitch is going to get the rest of it on Monday. What a pervert! I couldn't imagine he would do anything like this!

Now I know who my real feelings go to, but I'm starting to think it was too late. I ran to the front door of the building, only to see that Duncan's bike has left the lot. And I muttered, "James, you son-of-a-bitch!"

_This is just great.. GREAT! My soul mate.. gone._

And then I got a forwarded message from Bridgette. A message called the Perfect Guy.

(A/N: I got a forwarded message from my friend Jayla that was about the perfect guy. I thought it was sweet, but the send it to 10 people or your crush will not love you was real retarded.)

_The Perfect Guy would:_

_Text her every few hours to see how she is doing._

_Tell her she's gorgeous in front of her guy friends._

_Stay on the phone with her even she doesn't say anything._

_Tease her, but let her tease back.._ (A/N: How many times have you seen the DxC teasings? Me? About 10,000 times!)

_Stay up with her when she's sick._

_Watch her favorite movie with her. _

_Don't wipe you mouth after you've kissed her._

_Give her the world._

_Let her wear your clothes_

_When she's bored and sad, hang out with her._ (A/N: I just did that)

_Let her know she is important. _

_Kiss her in the pouring rain._

_When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is, _"**Who's ass am I beating today, babe?" **

I finally knew who I wanted more... Who was more desirable! Duncan Winters. How could I let myself do this? At the end of the message it said:

_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into... ~Bridgette._

When did she give this to me? Whatever, I used to be a C.I.T.!! I shouldn't let someone make feel worse, but I just can't help but cry. Someone turned me around.

"Courtney? Where's Duncan?" Holly, the waitress asked me.

I swallowed hard before I answered. "He left me here."

"Oh.. Look, Courtney whatever he did to do what he did, he'll come back. You'll see. I bet you also don't have a ride." I nodded and Holly led me to her pick up truck.

"I know that it's old, but my dad changed the tires and it can go perfectly on the ice. And plus, we won't get hurt." Holly explained. I was just upset about Duncan... I hope he's fine. I got inside of Holly's car.

* * *

**Gwen POV**

I'm sitting on a comfortable bench in the cold. I decided to leave my car at home and wander around the city, since today's a Friday. From about one eighth of a mile from where I was, I heard a loud motor vehicle coming. Because I was sitting in front of a intersection, I was able to see a biker holding tightly on his handles. I knew it was a guy because he looked pretty buff.

The guy stole a glance at me and said my name.

"Gwen?" He asked. Whoa! Do I have a name tag on me? But I was glad the traffic light just got red.

I answered him, "Yeah, do you know me?" I couldn't remember the tone of his strong voice.

He snorted a laugh and answered, "Yeah!" He flipped his helmet shades up, and I noticed his icy, cool teal eyes.

"Duncan? Where are you going?" Usually, I have never seen him on a bike. This one looked cool. It had a dark green paint job with several grey stripes on it. And you can see most of the machine parts and his fancy exhausts. I bet it took him a long time to figure out how it steal it.

"Yeah, I'm Duncan. And I'm planning on leaving this piece of crap." He can't be serious, and when I was going to ask him why, the traffic light automatically switched to the color green. Duncan quickly left without saying goodbye.. This could be the last time anyone would ever see him again. He headed west.. That's where the highway is! Wonder what happened?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Courtney: Duncan?**

**...**

**Courtney: DUNCAN??**

**...**

**Me: ^-^**

**Courtney: Megan, don't be happy about this! This is all your fault!  
**

**Me: Fine, whatever. And it is not my fault! Someone gave me an idea and I used it! :(**

**Courtney: . . . Duncan??**

**Me: I said in the story that he left.. Sorry, Courtney. I didn't know he would leave in the A/N's, too.**

**Courtney: Where did he go?**

**Me: idk... I'm still thinking about that.**

**Courtney: ~falls to the ground and starts crying again~**

**Me: ~sigh~ Just review, people! And I can still take some ideas! ~faces Courtney~ :/  
**


	14. GTA Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TDI...

Thank you again duncanxgwenluver22! You have good ideas. No need for polls for awhile. Sorry if I startled you all.

* * *

**Chapter 12: GTA Tragedy**

**Gwen POV**

I was coming up with several ideas of why Duncan left. I was just standing in the same place from before, too- just thinking.

1) Duncan didn't want to hang around here anymore. (Not a good one)

2) Courtney did something horrible to Duncan that made him leave

3) Duncan did a real bad, non-changeable deed.

4) Courtney and Duncan broke up (no, that will not happen)

But whatever, I'm going to track him down! Courtney's going be worried sick!

I ran around the town, looking for the highway he drove toward. But nothing good appeared, until I found something that flew my way. I opened it up the whole way, revealing that it was an atlas. A giant X was marked on my hometown, and an even larger circle was around the next town nearby called Ottawa in Ontario, Canada. I'm just pleased he wasn't leaving the country. I ran while glancing at the map, trying to figure out where in the heck is the highway!

Then I immediately stopped walking and sprinting. I was completely tired, so I leaned against a brick wall of a building that I didn't know. The next thing I knew was that a piercing sound of squealing tires and a large iron Honda Civic came my way. I couldn't move, and when I tried- I kept tripping trying to have a will to survive. The moment I got up for the 4th time, everything faded and blacked out, with my body aching and cold.

The last thing I heard was, "OMG! 911! We've had an accident here on August Ave. and La Pushe Street. Hurry, she might be unconscious!" The man had yelled probably to his cell phone. And that was when I fell into a deep hibernation.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

I hope Princess has a good life with James. I have to get to Ottawa soon, my uncle's waiting. I don't remember how to get there.

So, I turned around on bike without a scratch and went at a rate of 120mph back to town.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I passed by the intersection where I last saw Gwen, when at another intersection, I noticed red and blue lights going off. I drove by the intersection seeing an amubulance and cop cars hovering over some brick wall of a building called, "A Person's Wish." I ran over to the crime scene, being one of the few who couldn't see a goddamn thing in this crowd, I pushed and shoved a few people- no alot of people to see who it was.

The girl had pale skin, dark clothing that was mishandled by a couple of blotches of blood, and she had midnight blue colored hair highlights. I ran closer to talk to one of the police men, who at this moment I had to trust, to ask who that girl was.

This cop dude went by the name of Chief Swan, Charlie! So, I asked him since he was one I really truly could trust, and he answered me, "Duncan.. She's one of your friends. Her name's Gwen Manson, she got hit by a green Honda Civic. Plus, she had this with her.."

Charlie held out a folded piece of bloody paper and gave it to me. I opened it up and it was MY MAP! I remember putting the humongous X on this city and the circle on the other town. I could've felt a large amount of guilt and frustration flowing in me. This-THIS piece of mother fucking crap caused Gwen's accident! I threw my map into the snow and I stomped on it with avenge of my friend. Once it was ripped and done with, I was still staring at it- with Charlie giving me a random stare. Maybe because I yelled out, "WHAT?" to the piece of thin wood.

"Kid, are you alright? Yeah.. I get it! I'll take you there. Come on, Duncan," He pulled my arm and dragged me into his cop car. Usually I'm the one who's in trouble and gets into the back, but I was led to the front of the car.

We ended up at a Kaiser Permente Hospital on Johnson Way.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

I have to try..

I took out my iPhone 3G and called Duncan. I was real nervous about this, so while I waited, I watched the news.

". . . August Ave. and La Pushe Street, this is where a sixteen year old girl with the name of Gwen Manson got hurt by a stolen Honda Civic. One of the suspects that might have caused this tragedy would be Duncan Winters be-"

I turned off the TV, and by the way I was dropped off at home by Holly and she gave me her cell number just in case something else different happens.

I heard a male voice from the phone, saying, "Hello?"

I was still in shock how Gwen and Duncan got into this...

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Princess?" It was Duncan.. I began to cry just for hearing his voice.

"Princess? What's wrong? But uhh, will you come to Kaiser Permente on Johnson Way?"

"Oh, umm, ok.. I'll be right there," I said normally and I whispered, "I love you..."

He didn't respond to my words, except he did know the fact that I'm coming. Duncan just hung up then. And I asked my grandfather to give me a ride to Kaiser Permente on that street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once G. Jonathan drove into the parking lot of the hospital, he asked me, "Honey, why are you going into the hospital?"

"Because my friend got into a GTA accident." He was dumbfounded. I just got out before he could ask another question and G. Jonathan left the driveway. I went inside the lobby and saw Duncan sitting in a bright corner. He had dark clothes and there was bright light outside, interesting combo, but he got up and I ran over to him with a tight hug.

"Duncan.." I was sobbing into his clothes, but he didn't push me away. He simply held onto my embrace and stroked my hair. I felt relaxed at the moment, until Gwen got into my mind.

"Gwen? Where's Gwen?" Duncan answered, "She's in the room at the end to the right. I was waiting for you, Princess."

I was forever glad that he still calls me, "Princess." He took my hand in his and walked to Gwen's emergency room. I hoped she was alright, or at least alive!

* * *

**A/N: So, what do u think? Hate it? Love it? **

**Me: Well, I loved it!**

**Victoria:**~hiss~** Megan..**

**Me: OMIJOLTZ! Victoria! **~takes out a cross~** I don't think this'll work..**

**Victoria: **~bites me and I become a NewBorn Vampire~

**Me:**~destroys Victoria for the last time~** OH! What NOW, you UBER BITCH? Jeez, I thought u were dead already!  
**

**Joker: **~laughs like a maniac~

**Me: ****hehehehe**~backs away from the Joker~**  
**


	15. In The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TDI... But I do own all of the names that you don't remember in TDI.

I forgot.. Holly the waitress is supposed to be the same Holly in **Total Sibling Rivalry **by **Kelsica2**. With the red highlights, emo bangs and such.

**BYOB: This Guitar Hero; WT song sounds sooo weird in the beginning!!! (LOL, random)**

**And This is kind of a TDI/Twilight crossover...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: In The Hospital  
**

**My POV**

Gwen is still deep in unconsciousness. Duncan and Courtney are just afraid of what is going to happen next. Now, we're going deep into Gwen's subconscious.

**Gwen POV**

I can't open my eyes... And I'm floating through pure black darkness searching for a way out. As I struggled for freedom- a glistening light rips between the connections of darkness I was surrounded in..

I forcefully jumped into the only opening I had. Inside was an all white room with only a Plasma screen TV and a white Leather recliner.. I searched through the entire box like room to see that there is also a matching white fridge and that the black hole is deceasing.

An unfamiliar female robotic voice called out, "Take a seat Gwen." I was stunned because I couldn't the girl talking to me.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm conscious- your inner voice as people say. Don't be alarmed, you're still unconscious from your accident." Now that I completely remembered! Some son-of-a-bitch came crashing into me and I fell to the ground..

"Take a seat, Gwen." I did as I was told. "Conscious, what happened after I was knocked out?"

"Well, I was hurt by the blow but recovered by the time you got out of the ambulance- Duncan's in the hospital, waiting."

"He came back?" That's great! But..

"Yes, you'll be stuck here for awhile." I guess she can tell what I'm thinking.

"Of course, I'm your mind! Shall we?" Umm. ok?

My conscious turned on the TV, showing a familiar reality teen show. Total Drama Island. Fuck you, Chris McClean..

* * *

**Duncan POV**

I opened the door with one hand, and Courtney's hand with my other. But one of the doctors blocked us saying, "You can't be in here- only close friends and immediate family."

Courtney said, "But we are her friends! I'm Courtney," she points my way, "And this is Duncan."

"Do you know her name?"  
"She's Gwen Manson- sixteen years old, got into a Honda Civic accident today!"

"JUST LET US SEE HER! DAMMIT!" I had to say it.

Courtney sneered at me and quietly scolded, "DUNCAN! He's A DOCTOR! Have manners!" Jeez, who is she? My mother?

"Oh, darling. Never thought you would be so caring." I patted her head. Her eyebrows creased as I did it. _She's still hot even though she made leave.._

"Fine, come in.." The doctor was giving me a death look. Chh, does he know that I have multiple criminal records? And that I have a crazy friend by my side.

Then some of the remaining doctors left, except for one. He was pale, had blond hair, and interestingly- he had golden eyes! Literally! **(HEHE, GUESS WHO?? He's smart and awesome!)**

I took a look to Courtney who was staring at the doctor. I waved in her face, except she was still looking at him. WHAT THE FUCK! Courtney started drooling. So, I slapped- lightly.

**

* * *

**

**Courtney POV**

Wow... I didn't know Duncan had that effect on people, where they leave. But since we are here, they would leave. So, I took a seat by the window, while Duncan took a seat near Gwen.

Only one doctor stood where he was. But damn, this man was drop-dead GORGEOUS! He probably is in his early twenty's. When I was in the middle of my **no-way-is-that-gonna-happen **fantasy, someone slapped me and got me back into reality where I was stuck with Duncan.. There was also something wet around my mouth- drool!

_Oh crap! THAT IS EMBARRASSING_! I gasped with what I did.

"Oh, hello! I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen **(I told you to guess) **Your friend, Gwen has been paralyzed from the shock that caused her to go into the state that she's in." The gorgeous doctor said. Man, Dr. McDreamy has some competition (I think it's from Grey's Anatomy).

"So, doc, what's gonna happen to her?" Duncan asked, looking at Gwen's sleeping body.

Dr. Cullen answered his question, as Duncan says, in **big words, **"Well, she's going to be in the hospital for awhile."

"How long, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, taking the words out of Duncan's mouth.

"I'm not too sure, Miss, but from the charts- she might be here for two or three months.." He sounded upset. He must feel sympathy for us since we might not see her at school for a long time.

I stayed quiet, while Duncan got up and went on a rampage. **"TWO OR THREE MONTHS? WHAT IF SHE WON'T LIVE? HUH, DOC?"**

I simply said, "Duncan..."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen finished, "Duncan, don't worry! She'll be fine! We are trained professionals. I have been studying about things like this my whole life." Wow.. He must be that good.

With that, Duncan flopped back into his seat. He cried over this and kept saying that this was his fault, even though it wasn't. I was feeling uncomfortable, so I left the room and so did Dr. Cullen when he saw his son come this way.

When I saw him, he looked twice as gorgeous as his father! I could've felt my jaw drop when I passed by them.

_Wow! Those two are really handsome! The bronze haired beauty is just... How can I say this? He's just that hot!_

The pale brunette winked my way. I was squealing on the inside, but I felt hot blood rushing through my face- I was blushing.

When my happiness faded, I strolled through the hospital lobby for awhile. The doors opened wide, revealing a dark, shaggy haired boy with a camouflage T-shirt and black jeans. TRENT!

"Courtney! Great to see you! Where's Gwen?" He hugged me when he saw me, but grew serious when Gwen was brought up.

"Gwen? Oh, she's over there!" I pointed to her room. I guess he didn't follow where I was pointing to. So, I grabbed his arm and ran toward the emergency room, where Gwen was.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen said what the cute boy's name was, "Edward!" I was thinking of the "Hallelujah" theme.

"Duncan? Trent's here. Are you done?" I was on a mutual mood. Where I felt nothing at all.

"Oh, yeah. Ahem!" He straightened up and wiped the remaining tears on his face. I never knew a hardened criminal would ever cry like that..

I released Trent's arm and held out my hand to Duncan. He took it and I closed the hospital door, so Trent can have some privacy.

The song, "**If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback **came into my mind. I remember going to one of the concerts. It sounds so moving, I didn't realize it but I was humming the tune.

* * *

**Trent POV**

Once the door closed, I immediately confessed to Gwen about how I didn't spend too much time her. How many times I wished I was with her. How I could feel her kiss me and hold me one more time. Except for one problem, she's asleep and can't hear me.

A small piece of paper was in her pocket. I took it and it was all different colors, and when I flipped it- it had sloppy handwriting saying "Property of Duncan Winters." I didn't understand, but all I can think of is that Duncan had something to do with Gwen's car accident.

I stomped out of the room back into the lobby, seeing Duncan sitting on one of the seats. Courtney left toward the restroom.. and all I could think of was:

_Good! I want to mess this bastard up into the next millennium. _

I still had the scrap of paper in my hand, holding it tight.

"Duncan! Did you have something to do with this?" I stuck it up to him, causing him to cross his eyes and step back a little. I advanced his step.

"Dude, Trent! Why would I try to hurt my own friends?" He had a confused look and crossed his arms. _I hope Courtney doesn't see this._

I cracked my knuckles fiercely since he wouldn't answer my question. I unexpectedly punched Duncan on one of his cheeks, and he jumped up onto the ground to get his balance back.

He returned the favor by giving me one in my eye.

"That IS IT, JUVIE!" I began to pound on him.

"Well, I guess this will be an all-out war, Elvis!" He kicked me where guys should never be kicked or punched. I did the same, and everything began to get either numb, hurt, or sprained.

He knows how to throw a good punch!

* * *

**Courtney POV**

When I was done doing my business. I left the ladies' room to see a very small crowd hovering over Trent and Duncan. Obviously, Duncan has a bright green mohawk.

I rushed and shoved the crowd to see what was going on! I gasped and covered my mouth when I saw them in a horrible condition.

Right when Trent was going to punch Duncan, he caught sight of me. I was in a stunned that the two were in a slugging each other to death if that was one of their options.

"Trent? Duncan? What happened?" I noticed that Trent was in worse condition than Duncan. The guys didn't say a thing.

Trent had a swollen lip, a black eye, his nose was bleeding, he was limping on his right foot, and his hand was in a strange position. Duncan on the other hand, he had one of his cheekbones bruised, another bruise on his forehead, he was holding onto his ass like it hurt as hell. I didn't notice too many cuts and blood on him.

_Poor Trent..._

I noticed that there were plenty of cuts and red coloring spreading through his clothes, so I yelled, "DOCTOR CULLEN!" He was here in a flash, and along with him was his son- Edward... I felt myself getting all giggly and soft.

"Doctor? We got a situation here.." I pointed my finger to the boys.

"Edward, will you the bandages and a gauze in the supply room?" He said in his calm and subtle voice he also used when I first met him.

"Okay" And Edward left swiftly and silently, but came back in a flash again! Edward Cullen handed it to his father, and he wrapped the bandages around- mostly on Trent- the cuts and scars.

"You boys are good as new!" His son chuckled at his father's statement, but I glared at Edward, "Okay.. You will be!" And with that, the crowd disbanded and the Cullen men walked through the hospital rooms.

As I sat down, I demanded, "Okay, boys! DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU COULD'VE GOT INTO? Spill why this happened.. NOW!"

I noticed Duncan roll his eyes, I huffed at his cruel move, but Duncan chuckled at what he enjoys- annoying me. **~(ahem) even though she enjoys it (cough)~**

"Okay, babe! Guitar Hero here accused me of hurting Gwen and pounded my face you enjoy looking at!" He smirked, urgh- he likes being an egotistical pervert.

"Whatever, **honey! **So is this true, Trent?" I sarcastically emphasized on the word, honey. Trent nodded, and I heard myself gasp yet again.

Trent continued, "Well, I have been really moody lately. I hope you can confide in me for what I'm going to say next." I nodded, and Duncan just shrugged like he pretended not to care.

"Well, since awhile ago. I have been having sexual feelings for another person..."

I mentally asked him, _"What? How can you do this to Gwen? Even when she's in this condition! Don't you care about her?"_

I turned to Duncan, who was just twitching for a few moments, but got up and almost punched Trent. That shocked me how close it was to both me and Trent. I started to breathe hard until I choked a little.

Duncan turned his attention to Trent who was in a blank mood, Duncan death threatened him..."Look here, you dumbass! You were lucky that it didn't hit you in the face at all or it would've really damaged that popular face of yours. You tell that to someone who actually cares about that poor girl in the emergency room, and I'm pretty sure that they'll think you're a cheating good-for-nothing bastard that chases pretty girls. So you better not do it again or else..."

My eyes widened when he made that threat to one of his friends. Duncan's eyes bulged as well when he knew what came over him. He stuttered trying to apologize, but just stopped.

I had that feeling again... Crying my eyes out.

I think Duncan is crushing on Gwen.. I mean I've seen the way he's been acting around her since her accident, it looks so obvious. He doesn't like me anymore- not after what I did to him.

My hands and arms were trembling with what I feared the most.

I pushed my way out of my seat and ran out the door outside, crying every second until I tripped.

Luckily, I had my cell phone and texted Holly..

My frozen tears were stuck on my face when I saw Holly and her rusty truck. Holly parked right beside the bench I was patiently sitting on, so I could get in.

"Thanks, Holly.." I said it almost inaudibly, but thankfully, she heard it.

"Courtney, I'm sorry about Gwen today! I saw the news, it must be hard for you." I've been talking to her for awhile. She's pretty cool!

"In more ways than one, Holly." I leaned my elbow on the car handle, while my hand was placed under my chin.

The Holly started her car and drove off, but I heard someone scream my name plus it got louder and was repeating.

"COURTNEY! COURTNEY! COURTNEY! WAIT!!!" I turned my head around to see that Duncan was running after us. I told Holly to slow the car down a little, then Duncan got closer to the car. He correctly timed himself when he leaped onto the truck, but Holly didn't seem to mind. . at all.

Wow.. Holly must really like it when we push each other over the edge..


	16. Holly's Car

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN TDI...But I do own all of the names that you don't remember in TDI.

REMINDER; Holly the waitress is supposed to be the same Holly in **Total Sibling Rivalry **by **Kelsica2**. With the red highlights, emo bangs and such.

Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year! Of 2009!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Holly's Car**

**Duncan POV**

Good thing Holly drives a truck and not a beetle.. I didn't know what happened back in the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Flashback

_"Look here, you dumbass! You were lucky that it didn't hit you in the face at all or it would've really damaged that popular face of yours. You tell that to someone who actually cares about that poor girl in the emergency room, and I'm pretty sure that they'll think you're a cheating good-for-nothing bastard that chases pretty girls. So you better not do it again or else..." _

_I sent Trent a death glare, but I noticed that Courtney was breathing hard onto my arm. With my eye sight, it looked closer to her than Trent. My stuttering habit came back when I was trying to apologize to my beloved princess. _

_I was able to get rid of my stutter habits when I was 11 years old, when I first kissed a girl and gave someone a good, dirty annoying comment. _

_Good times..._

_*~*~*~*_

"Courtney?" I was shivering when I asked for her.

"You know my name?" I don't blame her, since I love calling pestering nicknames.

"Yes, babe. I know your name, I'm not a ditz! I just love calling hot girls annoying pet names." I smirked at it. She should know..

**Exhibit A) **Princess

**Exhibit B) **Babe

**Exhibit C) **Hot Stuff ~TDI special~

**Exhibit D) ***~insert hot pet name here~*

"Look, Princess! I just wanted to do something just to clear the air." I opened the rocker chick's back window, but she didn't complain unlike some girl friend I know.

Guess we hit a stop light, eh? Princess unstrapped herself to get closer to me by the back window.

"Hey, Princess? Can you come a little closer?"

"Duncan.. I'm close enough now. Now what did you say what you had to do again?" I just told her, "This!" I kissed her soft lips just once more to enjoy until the traffic light turned- oh too late.

Holly's car backed up a little which made Courtney literally jump out of her seat and into the back of the truck outside with me.

I was actually thinking, _The Lord is in my favor, almost always!_

Courtney was shivering when I noticed that she made noise with her teeth. As the loving, almost generous boyfriend- I wrapped my arms protectively around her small body. Plus, since I bet that she was about to get frost bite on her legs, I tied mine to hers.

She didn't embrace what I did and she literally pushed me off of her. I was sent flying to the other end of the truck.

The overjoyed rocker chick finally said something, "Hey you lovebirds, where do you live?"

"I already told you, Holly!" Courtney reminded her.

"I meant Duncan!"

"Oh well, creepy chick. I guess princess here has some competition!" I was sarcastic, and it was lame. But whatever..

"I need to drop you off, jail bird! Shouldn't your folks be worried about you?"

"My folks? My folks?! Well Holls, my parents are cops. And I don't give a shit about them! Do you know how it feels to be a teen criminal when both of the old folks are on the opposite side of the law than you? I don't think so. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the black sheep of the family.."

"Maybe because you are, Duncan!!" Courtney just loves being a pain in the ass. _But she's your pain in the ass. _

"I knew you wanted me. You just love it when I break the rules." I smirked and gave Courtney a very interested look.

She responded, "If you think that-"

Holly interrupted us, "HEY! Duncan, I really need your address!"

"Ugh, FINE! My address is 1793 Jenkins Street!" I was bored. So, I just told her.

"Umm, 'MMM okay!" She turned directly to the left and Courtney fell on top of me.

"Aww, you fell for me. . . again!" And for a respond, Court barely pounded on my chest. "You like touching me there, huh Princess?" Princess just got off of me and sat in front of the backseat window.

"Babe, come on. Lighten up.." I gave her my little puppy dog sad face. Courtney rolled her eyes with her crossed arms.

"HEY GUYS! We're here!! You can get out of my truck now!" Holly exclaimed.

"Geez, lady! Nice way to be prissy." She just acted mean, wonder why she would do that to her favorite TDI couple...

"Duncan.. GET OFF! Before I take out one of my dad's pistols!" She must be freaking pissed.

"Duncan.. Don't get her pissed or we just might die!" Courtney pushed me off of the truck. And she leaped out, waving good bye to Holly, who waved back hopeful. Holly drove off quickly.

"Ha, she hates my ass." Courtney nodded. We turned around to see that Holly dropped us off at MY HOUSE!! What fucking luck!!

**I love you, HOLLY!**

* * *

**Courtney POV**

_We ended up at Duncan's home? UGH! UGH! I hate you, Holly! You must've had some serious doses of crack today!! _

I turned my attention to Duncan, who was smiling like the Grinch when he thought of his plan of destroying Christmas. He's such a pervert..

I stomped all the way to the front door of his house. Duncan, being the badass, kicked opened his own front door.

"Ugh, why do you have to break every rule known to man?" I just had to ask.

"Like before, I break rules only when I want to." He winked at me again. I remember him saying something like that before I got unfairly eliminated by Harold. I just might have to kick that little twerp's ass when I see him again. My eye began to twitch with anger.

"Welcome to my humble abode, my dearest princess!" He showed me the way into the house like any other pimp would do.. He slapped my butt into his house. That felt very awkward since that doesn't happen to me much.

"Don't touch me, pervert.." I started to have my uptight feelings again. I also started to get nervous, but I just wished Duncan's parents were coming home soon.

The whole room was a cluttered mess with a smell of ashtrays and beer. I guess Duncan's parents aren't the cleanest people around.

I began to breathe heavily again once I saw a note on the fridge.

It said:

**Duncan.. We won't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon. We know you probably don't care, but we love you. We always will.**

**P.S. We also want to make sure that you don't try to do anything that might become a mistake. So don't do anything rash or we might have to bring you into custody or trial or federal jail.**

***Mom & Dad**

_Aww, how come Duncan doesn't talk about them? He's so immature, annoying, ignorant. . . hot, unpredictable, and he's mine!!_

* * *

**A/N**

**WARNING**

**WARNING **

**WARNING**

**Warning: Do not Read past this line if you are not brave enough to read what I'm gonna do next...**

_**********_

_Noah: You cute, rude, obnoxious, overly obssessive Twilight and Total Drama Island whore!!_

_Me: You tormentive, mean, cynical, know-it-all, hot son-of-a-bitch!_

_(Izzy, Duncan, and Courtney silently walk in)_

_Noah: Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?_

_Me: I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!!_

_(LOL, we freaking kiss each other for a awhile then we stop)_

_Izzy, Duncan, Chris, and Courtney: (cheering)_

_Me: OMJAE! (OMIJacobAndEdward) We have company!_

_Duncan: Man, for a nerd- you're pretty good with the ladies._

_Izzy: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You guys had a thing for each other!!_

_Courtney: Aww, that was cute.. Embarrassing, but still cute!_

_Me/Noah: (blushing, and turn away from each other)_

PS I absolutely love Noah!! So sue me.. I would've redone this if Duncan was single! But I overall LOVE NOAH!!! 

I remember the TDI special when he made of Duncan when he was double crossed by his own girlfriend!!! HAHAHAHA!!

**Noah: So, your girlfriend turned on you, huh? Hate to see that happen.. I bet you feel like a loser about now, huh? Less of a man!! (OH!! Duncan got served)**

**Duncan: I'm enough of a man to rip your head off, geek!**

**Noah: (runs and shrieks like a girl!!)**


	17. A Night To Forget

**A/N:**

**Me: For once, I'm doing an Author's Note in the beginning!**

**Noah: Oh, Joy Megan**

**Me: You don't always have to be sarcastic all the time, Noah. But That's why I love you!**

**Noah: (kisses me)**

**G.J: Well, youngsters, keep talking. And no Public Display of Affection!**

**Me: Jonathan, you're not my Grandfather! But yeah, I've just noticed that I've been writing a lot about DxC.**

**Duncan: And?**

**Me: And! That this was supposed to be about all of the three awesomest couples in TDI history!**

**Courtney: Maybe you just love us too much...**

**Me: After THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M SOOOOOO DONE WITH DXC! For awhile..  
**

_This chapter was a hard one to think about. OMIJESUS. Count how many times the words, "Duncan" and "Courtney" come up._

By the end of this chapter, this'll be rated M. It's too descriptive!!! IT'S WRONG! Don't read it!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: One Night To Forget  
**

(This will be in MY POV for awhile)

**Narrator POV**

As Courtney reached up to take a closer look at the fridge note, Duncan sneaked behind her and ripped it up.

"DUNCAN! Why did you just rip that apart?" Courtney felt crushed that Duncan didn't love his parents.

"This piece of crap doesn't mean anything! They're supposed to love you anyway." Courtney thought, _He just doesn't get it, does he? _

_"_If they did NOT love you, they would've had an abortion when your mother got pregnant! Or they would just put you up for adoption! You don't love anyone.." Courtney sounded disappointed and shook her head.

Duncan didn't say anything.. except when Courtney was heading out the door.

"HEY! I DO LOVE SOMEONE! You.." Duncan was serious when he said that.

"Prove it, then." She thought she was being lied to.

_Prove it? OH, I got one! _Duncan asked and answered mentally.

Duncan gave Courtney a good hard and long kiss to prove that he did have feelings for her, he fell real bad for her. Courtney began to feel the sparks that she waited for, as she tightly wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck. He did the same thing, only he grasped her back, drawing Courtney closer to him.

They finally stopped after a minute or two, having to stare at each other- speechless! Excluding the massive breathing problem they went through the aftermath. **(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm gonna become a member of the Katie/Sadie squeal club)**

**(Sorry, but my science teacher Doc Chock was talking about Attracting things. He said that everything was attracted to one another!! He once said that Travis was attracted to Joey!! Both guys-awkward. Duncan and Courtney must be like magnets!!)**

Duncan gulped, announcing something again. "Now, princess. You can't leave. Sorry, baby!" Courtney wasn't upset at all, actually the complete opposite! She wanted to spend more time with him.

Since she stood there, quiet.. Duncan pointed something out. "Since, you're going to stay here. You have to live through some of my house rules." _That I just made up right now... But I won't let her know that._

"Okay then. Spit it out." Courtney said something now.

"One: You have to have my visual appeal approval." He smirked when he waited for the question she was going to ask.

"Visual.. Approval? What's wrong with my clothes?" She looks down at her clothes that are cold, wet, and dirty.

Duncan smirked and ran into his closet, grabbing a hanger and coming back. "Glad you asked, hot stuff! I've been wanting to see this baby in action!!"

Courtney glanced at the Christmas colored, sparkly, **short**, **night gown** that Duncan brought her. "I'M NOT WEARING THAT! It looks like Tinkerbell's Special Christmas Dress!! And it's sort of revealing.."

"**EXACTLY!" **Duncan practically snorted a laugh when he said it.

"**DUNCAN YOU'RE SUCH A PERVY JERK! I'D RATHER BE FREEZING OUTSIDE!" **Courtney exclaimed with passion.

"Oh, that can be arranged." Duncan kicked Courtney out of his parents' home.

_Dammit!! _"It wasn't supposed to be taken literally!" Courtney had her teeth chattering, and her skin started to change colors.

Duncan was just lounging around, until he heard Courtney. "Princess, just say the magic words and I'll let you in."

"Ok, Ok! Please, honey.." She sounded desperate.

"Not those, sweetheart!" It had to involve the words, **dress, wear, **and** Dammit!**

"DAMMIT! Fine, I'll wear the... dress.." She kinda choked on the last word.

_YES!!! _"GLAD YOU SEE IT MY WAY, BABE!" He unlocks the door, she passes in and takes the dress. Courtney thinks, _UGH! ONLY A SKANK WOULD WANT TO WEAR THIS!_

_OH! THIS IS TOOOOO PERFECT!!_ That was what Duncan thought..

He passed by the bathroom- on purpose to see how she's doing.

"Why, hello gorgeous!" He smirked for how long he's been waiting for a girl to wear that!

Princess murmured something about him being a pervert as usual... She grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Tut! Tut! Princess, in this house, the heater's always on during the winter." He stopped then continued, "And I'm gonna take a shower!"

"Whatever, Duncan.." She takes off the coat, takes her clothes, starts to exit the room but comes back to ask something, "Hey, Duncan.. Where ca-"

Courtney noticed that Duncan had his shirt off and his piercings were removed.

She started thinking some thoughts, _Whoa! Wow.. he has some muscles there! Best things I've ever seen.. Don't get me started on his abs.. _

When Courtney started to have her jaw drop and stared, Duncan snapped his head to her, he kinda blushed- good thing she didn't notice.

"Guess I leave you speechless all the time, eh?" He began to laugh at his self enjoyment.

Courtney gasped. Her heart skipped a beat, leaving her to look down, blushing. She snapped her head up. "UUH NO! I'm perfectly able to talk anytime." Stubborn..

"You can stare as long as you like.. If you don't want to- leave because I need to shower." Court rolled eyes, pretending to be unamused. But she was overjoyed that she got her early Christmas present.

Duncan stripped down, took a short shower, Courtney already left and watched the news.** (it's like 5:30pm)  
**

". . it has become a problem for all because now the weather has turned into from a frosty wonderland into a massive blizzard. So to ensure safety to everyone. We advise you to stay where you are until morning comes."

Courtney was dumbfounded but turned off the TV. Duncan said, "I guess we'll be spending more time with each other tonight. Did you call your parents?"

**(OK, Duncan is wearing like a black, formal long-sleeved shirt used for suits, the sleeves were wrapped to show his fore-arms, and he's wearing khaki pants!!! Sorry, but J. Black MOMENT! :D)**

The thought never crossed Courtney's mind until now. Duncan mentally kicked himself. "Oh my god! I NEVER BOTHERED TO CALL MY PARENTS!! They're gonna kill me!" Courtney began to panic.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty little head of yours. Just let me get the phone." Duncan grabs the phone, hands it to Courtney, and she calls her home number. No answer, horrible reception, no way to reach them.

Courtney asks, "Can I use a computer?" She wondered if she could use email.

"Yeah, why?" Duncan leads her to his parents' room.

"No reception." She turns on the computer, goes on yahoo. She composes an email stating:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm stuck in Izzy's house. You the crazy physco on the move? Yeah. She was hanging out with me and Bridgette at Thorpe Park today after school._

_She invited us over to her place to meet her family._

_Then the news came up and I'm stuck here.. So, I'll see you later tomorrow._

_Love you.._

_~Courtney_

Courtney lied through her fingers and pressed the send button to her mom and dad. _This is going to be a long night... _

"Princess, welcome to the dark side!" He knew that parents got overbearing when their teenage daughter was dating a hardened criminal. Duncan didn't care too much.

Courtney started to get upset and went to the kitchen to look for something to drink..

_Great.. only soda.. What kind of parents are you?? Oh, whatever.. _Duncan was surprised how she took a can of **BEER!! **Courtney popped the top open and glugged it.

Duncan chanted, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" He didn't notice, but she was getting drunk with the beer. Litle by Little.. By the time Courtney finished her 3rd one, Duncan decided to join in.

* * *

When Courtney was officially drunk **(her 13th can)**, she and Duncan started talking about random stuff. Courtney was sitting on Duncan's lap like he was Santa Claus!

Here we are!

"So what would you like for Christmas little girl?" Duncan wasn't that drunk...

"Well, Santa. I would love to have a man who's.." She got off of him, and became all freaking **seductive**!! **(IF U GET BLIND, DON'T BLAME ME! You're reading this)**

She said all of this in a dreamy, attracting voice that most men like Duncan would follow.

"Strong. Brave, muscular," She started to walk behind him and gingerly placed her arms and hands on his chest. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly one by one. Duncan was becoming pleased.

"A man's who also romantic, sexually appealing," She leaned into Duncan's ear and whispered, "and good in bed.." Now that! Duncan got freaked that this was not his Courtney, but he was getting tempted.

Courtney was wearing high heels, but that didn't stop her from tripping..

She got up, Duncan laughed a little, but she was alluring him even more by kissing him once on the cheeks, forehead, but kept kissing him on the neck and lips, which turned him on the most. He couldn't help it but get one more can of beer and chug it down before he became a full barbarian.

He lunged at Courtney. She lunged at him, too. Then they started sharing saliva.

Duncan enclosed Courtney into a corner, that got her turned on since she was drunk.

"Oh! Duncan..." She said in her drunken hooking voice.

"Courtney.." With Duncan's great strength, Courtney was pushed against that corner in the room, with no lights on. She was breathing hard while Duncan was biting on her neck with tenderness.

Courtney finally followed him when he finished with his vampire impression and she stripped him of his shirt. She felt his chest with wonderful pleasure. Duncan drew Courtney closer, holding tight on her butt, that got both of them smiling evilly at each other.

Their hearts were in adrenaline mode!! They practically had a ton of CPR sessions with each other for at least one hour. As their fun was increasing, Courtney's loaner dress was getting torn up by the stuff they've been crashing into sharp objects like hooks. I bet she would be both nervous and happy that it's gone..

Happy because she didn't like it..

And nervous because it is now totally revealing.. It looks like a push-up bra and a tight ass skirt.

They finally reached the last room of the night, Duncan's room. His room had black wallpaper with skull carvings on it and in his closet, he had A TON OF PICTURES OF COURTNEY!!!! Some of them were with his friends.

Courtney pushed Duncan into the bed, and he said, "A fierce one.. I like it!" Courtney did a cat like pounce and landed on top of Duncan, which got him laughing. Duncan stripped down into his boxers and threw them away onto a lamp that was they rolled over, Duncan was on top and Courtney under him.

"Oh... Duncan! I love you.." Courtney groaned out as she tried breathing. Duncan just slid his hand on one of her thighs as he kissed her belly up to her neck.

"I love you, too baby!"

Then you probably know what happens next.. There was a ton of moans, groans, slips, trips, giggles, crashes, and all that crap that happens when you're having sex...

AND FINALLY THEY FELL ASLEEP!! AT TWILIGHT! (I don't remember.. but it's around midnight.. It's supposed to be the safest time of the day)

~*~*~*~

Then the break of dawn wakes Courtney up in the face with a swirling mind. . .

Her eye sight came quick when she figured out that her face was next to Duncan's and that her hand was on his buff chest. His bare, buff chest. She rushes out of bed, silently.

But with amazed eyes on him, she remembers about the dress and snaps her head downward.

_OH MI GOD! I'M HALF NAKED!_ _Did he rip his teeth through this? Oh my god, Duncan's waking up!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Will never own TDi.. Now I don't want to... *hurls***

**Courtney: O MI GOD! YOU MADE ME A WHORE!**

**Me: No.. I got you drunk and then I made you a whore.. That is probably the only way I could get through this damn chapter!!!**

**Courtney: You mean you didn't like this chapter...**

**Me: OF Course NOT! Geez, I felt like putting in more drama in it!**

**Courtney: WHAT IF I BECOME PREGNANT?**

**Me: We'll just have to see.. Wait, did I write that Duncan had a condom on?**

**Courtney: No..**

**Me: Then there's a 99.9 percent chance that you will become pregnant! :(**

**Courtney: Omigod! (faints)**

**Me: he-he-he review? (plz don't kill me, plz don't kill me, plz don't kill me)  
**


	18. OMG OMG Omg!

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE... Geez! Interestingly, everyone's been wanting more! **

**I know Christmas passed, but we're somewhere in the beginning of December in this story**

**Ripped stuff off of my fave shows like GREEK, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and 6teen.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Preggy tests!  
**

**Courtney POV**

_Oh MY GOD! DUNCAN'S WAKING UP! OH MY GOD! I JUST HAD SEX WITH HIM!  
_

I dashed to the bed swiftly, trying to not hurry Duncan from his drowsiness. Except, my brain was too slow with my speed, and with that my head spun and my legs felt weak. I was able to balance myself by clutching onto a night stand.

Duncan blinked multiple times and stretched.

"Well, morning." I said, hoarsely. I might be in a depressing mood all week.

"Morning, babe! What a night huh?" He knew?!?!?!?!

"YOU KNEW? WHAT KIND OF DESPERATE MAN ARE YOU?" I threw my arms in the air, but I stumbled over, yelping.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" Duncan chuckled, son-of-a-bitch!

I took off the damn high heels. Duncan questioned me, "So we're not gonna cuddle?" I have had it..

"SHUT. UP. DUNCAN! Last night never happened." I hissed every word.

"Do I sense a little hostility?" Duncan said it in a gay voice but continued, "You owe me some flowers, missy!" Then he glided out of the room into the bathroom, but accidentally fell flat on his face!

I snorted out a long laugh!

"I meant to do that!!" I saw him blush and smile a little.

I kept on laughing! Then something hit me..

**"OMG, WHAT IF I BECOME PREGNANT, DUNCAN?" **I was scared for both of us, I can't handle a child.. Not now! I'm only sixteen! That'll ruin my whole lifelong plan- no actually, that was Duncan!

I guess Duncan didn't think before he acted.. I'm dating a dumbass..

"... I'll be back, soon!" Duncan left, while I was in shock, sitting still.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

_Dammit, Courtney. Just when I got more relaxed, you JUST HAD TO BRING THAT UP!!_

It was around 6am. Rite-Aid might be open right now.

I dashed into the workshop behind the house to see that another bike I stole was still here! I hotwired on, and drove off to the closest Rite-Aid.

~*~*~

_Geez, it took awhile! 25 time wasting minutes!! Fuck._

I went in, found an entire aisle for pregnancy tests! Shit, that's a lot of brands!! Might as well take one of each brand! That might scare the hell out of Courtney once she sees all of them! That will be just plain hilarious!! That look on her face!

I stashed one pregnancy box of each brand into the basket. When I was finished laughing over what Courtney will do when she sees this, I walked over to the only available register. Oh, great a Stars Wars Fan..

The nerd was wearing a full face helmet of Darth Vader and had a toy lightsabre in his hand. He also wore one of the geekiest clothes I've ever seen! What a NERD! He had all of the nerd essentials like pocket protectors, tucked in shirts with a neat belt, and lame khaki shorts where you have to see his scrawny legs! Talk about: _AHHH! MY EYES! i'M BLIND!_

The nerdy kid used a lame imitation of Darth Vader, "PHFFFFFFF!! PHOOOOOO!!! How can I help you, young jedi?" I slammed the basketful of pregnancy tests on the counter.

The kid first took a look at me then the items. Soon enough, he took off the Vader helmet that revealed that he had shaggy, auburn colored hair with sideburns.

"HAROLD?" Shit, go figure! Harold just laughed as he saw the stuff.

Harold wheezed out, "WOW! Duncan, I knew you loved making trouble and all! But.. But!" He just kept laughing.

I grabbed his shirt, pulled him close to me, and gave him a death look. "But what?"

The geek choked, so I let him go. "BUT! I never thought you would actually de-flower someone like Courtney!"

"Just check the items out.." He just shook his head and chuckled while he stuffed the tests into three full bags.

"Here, Duncan! Hope the Lord knows what you did wrong" Once I left the store, I could hear him laugh as hard and loud as he could.

_Stupid asshole._

I got on the bike, held onto the bags and rode back home.

~*~*~

"Honey! I'm home!!" I just felt like saying it, plus I kicked the door shut.

Courtney changed into the clothes she wore yesterday before I made wear that pretty dress of mine! She came out of the restroom, with a ignorant look on her face. She's like an open book.

"Babe, I got you some presents! Sit down," She just sat down in the middle of the living room with nothing surrounding her since we kinda moved everything last night.

"Close your eyes, Court."

"It's not my birthday." I thought she would become confused.

"Just do it!" I demanded.

"Assertive, much!" She closed her eyes tight, and I noisily dumped all of the tests in front of her.

"Well, fight fire with fire as people say. Open them!" I can't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Once I opened my pupils, I saw a ton of pregnancy tests in a pile in front of me! My eyes widened and not believing that there were so many of these could be an understatement. Duncan probably did this to piss me off!

_How many are there? 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..._

"What the- There's exactly 27 of these things!!! Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby and give some toxic milk?" He must have been still high when he bought these!

"Wow! That many? And sweetheart, she did not! I plan on you having to use them.. All of them!" That bastard child was smirking again!

"I think I want to go home.. now!"

"No, piss on some of them right now." No need to argue!

"Fine.." I took 4 of them and went into the restroom. Then I went to do my business for a few moments.

I took a look at all 4 of them and yelled, "**HOW THE FUCK AM I BOTH PREGNANT AND NOT??**" Two of the little things had a colored positive sign and the other 2 were negative!

"NO WAY!" Duncan rushed in, not bothering to knock and grabbed them from my hands. He was laughing hysterically!

"Guess you're gonna be here for awhile, Princess!" I slouched my neck forward.

"What? I'm done doing my business!"

"I'll give you some grape juice and water!" He smirked.

"Food?"

"Dunno.." My eye twitched. "Duncan! I told my parents I would see them again TODAY!"

"We'll make this quick then!" He left.. Came back with a big container of grape juice and 10 more tests!

"First, drink it.. feel that feeling.. and do your business!" He looked smug.. Well, not until I'm done slugging him with a crowbar!!

"UGH! Fine, Duncan! I'll do the routine.. NOW GET OUT!"

"Assertiveness runs through your blood too!" He kissed my cheek and exited the door.

_Well, bottom's up! _I opened the grape juice and chugged it down my throat.

_

* * *

_**Duncan POV**

_Oh WOW!! Wonder what her results will be once she's done with all of them!!_

I got bored after I left Courtney alone in the bathroom.

I checked my e-mail.. Nothing as usual!

Hacked into Court's email account.. saw one email from her parents.

It said:

_Ok, But Come Home soon, or we'll call the cops to come and find you if that maniac goes even more crazy!_

_And you better not be hanging around that delinquent we specifically told you not to fool around with!! Love you too Coco. _

_~Dad_

I closed it then deleted it. But, Coco? HA! I guess I found a new nickname for her! Courtney made an ear-deafening yell, so I dashed back in to see if anything happened.

"Again?? This is illogical and irrational! Nothing like this can happen!!" Courtney was yelling at the air..

"What now?"

"I counted the tests again! Seems that there are 6 more tests that say I'm pregnant! And 4 that say no!!"

"That makes 8: yes, and 6: no." I was aimlessly searching around the room.

"No shit Sherlock!" Well, really pissed off Courtney's worse than her normal side.

"AHHH! Here!" I toss the rest of the tests at her, but since she was mostly a girly-girl... She barely caught two out of 13..

~*~**30 minutes later**~*~ **(Now, it's like 8am)**

"AHHHH!! What the HELL! Now the results say that 16 say NO! And 11 of them say YES!"

I was rubbing my temples- thinking of my non-Courtney happy place.. Then I remembered my iPod.

* * *

**Courtney POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know what? I'm going to see a professional... I'll figure this out soon. _

I seriously need to check my blood pressure while I go to the hospital as well..

_Stupid Duncan.. Stupid Holly! Stupid Everything!_

I put on my pants and stashed the sticks in one of the plastic bags. I saw that Duncan was listening to his iPod, while waiting. I tapped my foot, but he didn't budge.

I just decided to leave him like this, and just travel to Izzy's house. That was when Duncan finally noticed me- he took off one of his earbuds and asked, "Princess? Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving!" I didn't want to stay for too long and my parents would probably worry about me.

"Why? It's still cold out!" He tugged on my wrist strongly. I started to feel pain.

"OWWW! Duncan! Let go, you're going to sprain my wrist." He loosened his grip and I yanked my hand back.

"Now, if you excuse me.. I'm going to visit Bridgette." I need to talk to her! Real bad...

* * *

**Duncan POV**

"Let me drive you." I was offering.

"No thanks." She responded in her hoarse tone.

"No need to be rash, babe! Just let me.." She pushed me out of the way into the freezing morning.

"I said no thanks.." I was listening to my "Courtney" playlist on my green iPod as she left. A new song came on, **"Wait For You"** by Elliot Yamin.

**Lyrics:**

I've never felt anything in the world like this before

No

Now I'm missing you and wishing that you could come back through this door

Why did you have to go? You could've let me know

So I'm all alone

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oooooo  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)  
Oooooo  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Oooooo  
Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Oooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And I did wait for her to come back, but she kept on going.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: I love that song!!**

**Nikki: Yeah...**

**Me: So, who should be Victoria?**

**Nikki/Me: Heather!**

**Nikki: Who do you think Duncan would be perfect as?**

**Me: Idk.. He seems perfect for either Emmett, Jacob or Paul!**

**Duncan: Whoa! Why them?**

**Me: Do you even know them?**

**Duncan: No... But they sound like retarded names!**

**Nikki: THEY ARE NOT RETARDED!**

**Me: MOVING ON!! What about.. Chris?**

**Nikki: Caius!**

**Me: Chef?**

**Nikki: Aro**

**Me: Aro? o.O**

**Nikki: Geoff?**

**Me: Mike!**

**Nikki: Lauren?**

**Me: Since Heather's a Queen Bee-atch! She would want the second role of the bitch! **

**Nikki: Jessica?**

**Me: Lindsay, I guess.. idk, there's actually no ditzy blond in the book.. Angela?**

**Nikki: Maybe Courtney? Or Beth**

**Me: No, I think Courtney would be like Rosalie or something.. Since at she is sort of a meanie, but is really nice!  
**

**Nikki: (gasp) Edward!!!!!**

**Me: Wow.. idk! Trent?  
**

**Fred FredBurger: OMI ICE CREAM! WILL ZIP IT?? **Review!!** ^-^**

**Nikki: BUT WE DIDN'T GET TO BELLA! You're a meanie fred fredburger! (cries)**

**me: *cough* GWEN!!! *cough*  
**


	19. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE... Geez!**

**PLZ READ MY NEWEST STORY: Love is Hell!! A CourtneyxNoah story...**

**duncanxgwenluver22, u could've given me tht review awhile ago!!! But I'll try and do in the next chappie or sumthing  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Mistakes!!!**

**Bridgette POV**

I was up all night thinking about my date with Geoff tonight! I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but my parents would freak, and I would wake up my younger sister, Sherri-Margrett, who's 13. And have my baby brother, Delvon, crying until he was soothed. **(He's 4)**

It was almost 8:30am. And I heard a knock on the front door, with me the only person in this family awake- I answered it. It was Courtney who was at my front lawn, shivering and with a bag in her hand.

I gasped, "Courtney! You're freezing! Come in!"

"Th-th-anks Br-r-r-r-idgetttte!" She was bundling herself up, but I became the host and gave her some hot chocolate I recently whipped up. She drank with ease and said, "Thank you, Bridgette. You're a good person."

"Oh, thanks Court. Anything for a friend in need." I didn't want to be complimented and say something rude in return, but I had to say something, "Courtney? Why are you here? I thought you went on a date with Duncan and left for home.."

"Well, we were on our date yesterday, but something came up.." She looked unseemingly upset with recent regret. I could make out a a muttered sentence she said, _This is all my fault.. This is all my fault..._

"What was your fault?"

"Everything that went wrong yesterday!!" I couldn't understand.

"You didn't see the news last night? Gwen got into an accident!!"

My eyes and ears couldn't explain what I felt, "HOW? WHY?"

"It was during our date, I-I saw James at the restaraunt we were in.. He took me from Duncan, and kissed me." I knew it..

"See? I knew I James was bad news for you! But how does this relate to Gwen?"

She clutched onto a bag, "Duncan ran off and I saw the news- he seemed to be apart of the accident somehow, but I ignored that part. I called him and he told me to meet with him at a nearby hospital."

Ok..

"We met at the hospital and he practically cried over Gwen.. I left him with Gwen in the emergency room alone. That was when Trent came, he hugged and welcomed me. I escorted him to her room, left with Duncan out to the lobby... I left to the restroom, and when I came back, I saw that Trent and Duncan were in a fist fight."

I gasped and was in complete shock! Courtney paused to see my expression, then resumed. "I know.. I asked them why and how it started. Trent pointed out that Gwen had something in her pocket that belonged to Duncan. And accused him for the accident, and that he made the first move that started the rumble. He also confided in us about something that shouldn't be said.."

"Courtney, what was it?"

"No.. I can't," She stared at the empty cup.

"Pleeeaaassseee?" I don't know why, but I have an urge to listen to gossip.

She hesitated, but seemed defeated. "He said that he had feelings for another girl, relationship wise."

"There was so much drama going on yesterday," I wish I was there to stop it.

"But it doesn't end there.." I guess she wanted stuff off of her chest, good thing I'm patient and calm. I took a water bottle and drank out of it while Courtney talked, "MeandDuncanhadsex..."

I couldn't understand and I was drinking, so I rose one of my eyebrows to show that I questioned it.

She sighed deeply and grimaced, "Duncan and I slept together last night."

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!!_ I sprayed out water out of my mouth, almost theatrically. "You?? The over-achieving Courtney Grey?? And the trouble-making Duncan?" She ruefully nodded, I dropped my water bottle and my jaw made an over-stretched "0."

"DO NOT KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS???" Was Courtney drunk last night? Wait, maybe. There was no way in her right mind that she could easily approve of this wrong deed.

"I was drunk!!" She threw a stuffed bag onto my lap.

"Pregnancy tests?" Yeah, wait.. How can a girl be pregnant and not?? That's kind of hilarious! I snickered at the thought.

"Biggest mistake of my life.. My life-long goal, plummeting downstream if I have a baby! What happens if I end up having twins? Bridgette!" She shook my shoulders, making me dizzy.

"Wha-a-a-at?" My eyes began to swirl, but I held my head in between my knees- I learned that in a safety course I took once. It helped.

"Before I go to my parents' house, I need you to come with me to the hospital. I don't want to go alone! I have to check if I'm.. pregnant or not." She choked on the word, **pregnant.**

"But, Courtney. I don't have a car. Or even want one." I didn't..

"Oh, that's right." She let go of my shoulders, but thought of a resolution. "Ask your parents! Well, when they wake." I nodded yes.

~*~**(one hour later)~*~**

I made chocolate chip waffles with blueberry sauce, scrambled eggs**(I don't eat it, but my family does)**, buttered toast, and poured orange juice and coffee into cups. I knew that my family would be waking as soon as they smell it. Courtney just sat in the leather couch, reading baby books that my parents had laying around. Just in case!

My dad was the first one to rush into the dining room! He kissed me good morning. He grabbed a handful of food and picked up a cup of coffee. I don't know how but he didn't see Courtney in our bright furnishings.

"**(B/A: I call my dad that too) **Pop, we have a guest.." I nudged my nose toward Courtney and my dad felt so blind and ashamed.

"Oh, Bridge, I'm sorry!" He whispered just so I can hear. He walked over to Courtney and greeted her. "Morning, Courtney!"

She respected my father and responded, "Oh, good morning Mr. Schneider." He shook hands with her. _Isn't it weird that my pop's name is Rob Schneider? Just like that actor from the Waterboy and Bedtime Stories. Rob was the one who said, "YOU CAN DO IT!!" In a funny voice! And he was the Indian who sold Skeeter the Ferrari horse. _

(**B/A: My bad, Theater For The Mind: Thx for ur concern and stuff- I kinda thought you guys noticed that Rob was in those movies, too)**

* * *

**Courtney POV**

"Courtney, why are you here so early? I've never seen any of Bridgette's friends come around this early in the day." Good thing Mr. Schneider wasn't getting pushy while Bridgette's entire filed in to receive their food.

Mrs. Schneider saw me and suggested, "Oh, Courtney! Wonderful to see you! Are you hungry? You can eat with us if you'd like." My mouth said no, but my stomach said yes. Bridgette and her family laughed at my stomach.

Bridgette insisted, "Oh, come on, Courtney. They won't bite! Well, maybe Delvon if you get too close!" They all laughed like a big happy family. I decided to eat with them.

~*~*~

I barely knew that time had slipped too fast and it was already 10am. Bridgette was done, and so was I.

"Courtney? Should we go now?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes"

Bridgette got up and simply asked if she could use the family car for some errands. Mr. and Mrs. Schneider, in unison, agreed. Her father threw to his eldest daughter and we went into the garage to see that her parents' family car was a freaking Mercedes-Benz!

"We'll be there in a jiffy! We also have a Volvo.." Bridgette started the engine and we left to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: You know what?**

**Nikki: What?**

**Justin: (pulls down a full-suit zipper) I'M FRED FREDBURGER!! I like FROZEN YOGURT!!  
**

**Me: Not that!! The fact that Cody should be Mike... I checked Midnight Sun on S.M's website and Mike was like being clingy to Bella.. And that he was jealous of Edward... **

**Nikki: Okay, then.. What about Duncan?**

**Me: Definitely Emmett. In Midnight Sun, Rosalie and Emmett were freaking desperate for each other.. Emmett's also hard-core and is the strongest of the Cullen family.**

**Nikki: *cough* Until Bella was turned into a vampire! *cough***

**Me: We forgot Nessie and Jacob and Sam and Alice and Jasper.**

**Nikki: Bridgette, Geoff, idk, Izzy!!!! And is there someone who seems like they're in pain and is pretty skillful and knowledgable?**

**Me: Umm, Noah?**

**Nikki: -.- (Did you not see the 4th episode?)  
**

**Fredika FredikaSandwich: I LIKE CHEESEBURGERS! Just review!! -.-  
**


	20. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE... Geez!**

**PLZ READ MY NEWEST STORIES: Love is Hell, A Letter, And TPI!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: I'm BAAACCCKK!!  
**

**Narrator POV**

Bridgette parked close to the Hospital entrance. She and Courtney got out and asked to see one of the doctors who specialize in baby birth.

"This isn't about you two, is it?" The lady said at the counter asked.

"Well, I just have to check if I'm pregnant or not." Courtney was brave enough to say so.

"Well, there are two doctors that aren't waiting on anyone. They are Dr. Washington, and Dr. M. Hayley." Courtney asked in return if one of them was a girl, and the lady said..

"Actually, hon, there are only four females who specialize in this. And they're all real booked until later today. Why not I give you a schedule and you can take your pick."

* * *

**Courtney POV**

There were three available appointments today around 1pm. So, I just said, "I'll take the one with Dr. Williams at 12:50pm." The lady said alright, we'll call you.

"Umm, actually can you call me on my cell number?" She said sure.

"Ok, Bridgette, let's go.."

~*~*~*~*~

(12:30pm)

I was tapping my fingers rhythmically on the counter, and barely listening to my parents' rant about last night and how upset they became with each passing hour with my absence. All I could make out was..

"You could've been kidnapped if you didn't decide to tell us!"

"... that irresponsible!"

And all I could think of was my appointment with Dr. Williams. I needed to know! I truly needed to know! And finally my phone rang, and I eagerly answered it.

"Hello?" I just had to keep it simple. Another doctor told me that Dr. Williams was done with her recent appointment and is now expecting me.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right over there, thank you." He hung up on me.

My mother asked, "Honey, who was that?"

"Oh, just Bridgette. She asked me if I wanted to go to the hospital with her," I said.

My father was thinking harshly, "ARE YOU GOING TO CHECK IF YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I was a good liar with a stern face.

My face was meant look like I was fully surprised and my eyebrows rose and I held my head backward, and I reassured them, "What? NO! Bridgette wanted to see Gwen after the accident! She didn't want to do it alone!"

My father slumped in his seat and mumbled, "Oh.. My bad. Go ahead, honey!"

"Can I borrow the car?" I needed it.

"Will Bridgette be- oh, never mind.." My mother remembered that Bridgette was an environmentalist.

My father threw the car keys to me, and I dashed to the yellow Toyota Yaris, still looking sleek and shiny.

I started the engine and drove to the hospital. I was able to come by 12:45pm.

I was out of breathe into coming here, but it was worth it. I panted while speaking, "Hey.. I have.. an appointment.. with.. Doctor Will..iams like right now!"

"Oh, that's me dear. Now follow me." I did so, and we went to a crisp and clean room with cold metal instruments and there were a few posters with children on them.

One thing I have to say is I love children, but I just don't want any at this age. But if I am pregnant, I'll keep him, her, or them.

"Miss? If you will, please sit down." I have to check and use and ultrasound...

She does the ultrasound, but doesn't see anything in particular.

"Miss? Maybe you should come back within six weeks or so. Did you have sex just yesterday?" She was confused, and I told her yes I did have sex just the other day.

"OH! Honey, you really should check within six weeks or so.. I can't tell if you actually are going to have a baby or not.. Sorry."

"Oh, ok. Will you have any available appointments a few weeks from now?" She handed me her appointment book, and I skimmed through the days and hours.

"Hmm. May I have an appointment on January 5th at 3pm?" It's right after school!

"Sure, come back soon." I got out and felt relieved that maybe.. just maybe I won't get pregnant now!

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: GUESS WHAT?? GUESS WHAT?**

**Nikki: *wakes up* What? What?**

**Me: I'm planning on making another TDI story!**

**Nikki: Yeah.. that's great news... **

**Me: You're not overjoyed?**

**Nikki: No, you made like 5 other TDI stories! How is this one going to any different?**

**Me: -_- Never mind... It was supposed to be a sequel to this one!**

**Nikki: OH! Well, good luck with that..**

**Fredika and Justin: *making out in emo corner***

**Nikki: That's something you don't see every day! *ends up making out with Edward Pancake***

**Me: uhhh.. Review? o.O  
**


	21. Fluffy Date

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE... Geez!**

**PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORIES: Love is Hell, A Letter, Chef Hatchet, & TPI!**

**Fluffiness is about to happen!! Be Aware!**

_Listen to the song, Kiss Me either by New Found Glory or Sixpence None The Richer!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Fluffy Date**

**Bridgette POV**

It's been a long day, and I cannot wait until it's 6:30pm. Maybe I should ask my mom if she'll drop me off soon. So, I strolled through to my Hawaiian bedroom, where there were a ton of professional artwork on the walls with detailed waves of the ocean and huts on the beach. I had my surfboard on the corner of my room where the sun always shined. My closet had various things for almost every occasion except right now, while I was choosing.. I couldn't find anything to wear, I felt picky and I swear I could feel some sweat on myself. None of them seemed to feel quite right and I don't want Geoff to think that I don't care.

I couldn't find much I wanted to fit into, so I asked my mom if she still has some decent dresses I can use.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Bridgette?" She was sorting some of her work papers on her desk.

"Do you have some dresses I can bo- I mean use, yeah. Do you have some dresses I can use?" I was just nervous about my date.

"Let me see." She got out of her chair and started looking at her closet, with a lot of dresses she could see. And she began to take the ones I could wear out.

"Let's see... Maybe this one.. Oooh! This one too... Hmm, yes this dress could work.. and there's the last dress." She laid out four dresses.

One of them was just a skinny, black high cut dress. I might wear that. **(B/A: You always see this one in the Degree deodorant black mini dress approved commercial)**

The second one was definitely out because it was all frilly and Moroccan style type of dress. **(B/A: I saw a similar one in 27 Dresses, it was pink and yellow)**

The third dress was a big bright blue prom dress, poofy at the bottom and all.

And the final one was just perfect, it goes down to your knees, but it flows and it's not tight. Its color was navy blue, but also close to black.

"I'll take this one," I kissed my mom's cheek, "Oh, can you drop me off at Geoff's place, too? I'm sorry if I'm asking too much..."

My mom seemed thrill actually, "Oh, don't worry dear, do you want me to drop to you off when you're ready?"

"Yes, please."

~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Mom!" I said before she drove me to Geoff's house.

"No problem," And she drove into the dark night of Saturday.

I took a deep breathe before knocking on the paint chipping, wooden door.

Knock-Knock... Knock-Knock

* * *

**Geoff POV**

I didn't dress in anything special, but she wouldn't mind, right? But my whole family went out for tonight since I wanted to be with Bridgette alone. They would come back home once it was 9:30pm and they trust me.

Knock-Knock... Knock-Knock

I opened the door to see the one and only Bridgette. In a dark blue dress and with tasteful jewelry, and I'm in a simple black formal shirt with my sleeves rolled up and I'm wearing jeans...

"He-Hey Bridge," I led milady inside like the gentleman I am.

"Hi, Geoff," I think I heard her mumble, _I'm overdressed.. _

"You look beautiful," I kissed her hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Geoff," She kissed my forehead.

"Oh, I'm not ready with the dinner yet. Wanna help me?" I was making my grandmother's All-Star Veggie Burgoi!

"What are you making?" She asked innocently. That made me smile, I replied, "I'm making Veggie Burgers for two!"

"Burgers? Is it tofu? Or just like meatless meat?" I was confused, but I think it was tofu.

"I think it's tofu.." I was searching through my brain if grammy told me if it was tofu.

"Hmm, okay." The food was almost done, anyway.

~*~*~

"Voila!" I gave her a burger and I got one myself. She seemed hesitant, so I had the first bite, and it tasted good.

I had a full mouth, "MMM, Ish good! MM!" That persuaded her enough to try a bite. I wanted to know her full opinion.

"So, do you like it?" I let her chew and swallow and she answered, "Hmm...."

My eyes grew wide with nervousness, "Well..." Then she smiled slyly.

"You sly dog, just come out with it!" I laughed a little.

She giggled, "HAHA! I love it, Geoff. I'm serious, who came up with the recipe?"

"My great grandmother."

"Wow, your whole family is a big group of pro cooks?" Pretty much, yes. I nodded.

She changed the subject.

"Umm, Geoff, this is a hypothetical question, Would you have sex with me?" That was.. random, I never even thought of Bridgette like that.

"I would never try to take advantage of you, Bridgette, I actually never thought of you like that.. AT ALL!" I held her hand.

"That makes me feel better, hope you are telling the truth," I was!

"I did."

"That's real sweet, Geoff." She still seems doubtful, though.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time it was 7:30pm, we were both finished with our dinner.

"Bridge, are you full?" I still had more to give out.

"Sort of, why? You have more?" OOH! YEAH!

"Yeah, just one more, dessert!" Her face lit and her eyes looked up.

"I'm sorry if I'll be like a child, but.. Oooohhh!! What? What? Hehe," Funny! I chuckled.

"I was thinking something like Tiramisu or just a big chocolate fudge sundae, you choose!" She's a big fan of my food.

"Oh, I haven't tried Tiramisu. Let's do that one!" She suddenly perked up and wanted to help.

"Mm, okay! Just let me check through the food cabinets." Bridgette nodded and went to look at my family memories.

* * *

**Bridgette POV**

I was looking at Geoff's family things. There were so many family pictures starting with parents' childhood to his parents' wedding to Geoff's brothers: Jude**(B/A: 6teen, baby), **Thomas, and Quincy. Then Geoff himself, then his little sister, Hayley.

Something caught my eye when it was in a glass case. It was a green iPod on a set of Speakers. As I extended my arm to open it, Geoff appeared in front of me.

"Sorry, Bridge, if you wanted to listen to some music, you could've just asked. Here, let me.." He took the edges of the glass with his hands so that there won't be smudges and lifted the cover and placed it under the stand.

"Let's see... AH! This one could work." The song, _Paralyzer by Finger Eleven _began.

"Decent choice Geoff. So, you have everything?" I looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, so dudette, are YOU ready?"

"I'm up for it!" I can handle it.

~*~*~

After 20 minutes of preparing the dessert, we were in bit of a mess.

"COME HERE!" Geoff had a can of whipped cream in his hand held as a weapon, while I had a wooden spoon and playfully ran away.

"Come get me!" I ran all over the house. I ran into another room and I opened it, there was Geoff!

"AH! Oh," Geoff grabbed me and simply gave me a peck on the lips, I find it adorable.

"Now.. Finish the dish!!" He said assertively.

"Yes, SIR!" I saluted him, but smiled.

"C'mon!" we went back into the kitchen, but in the living room a new song played. _Kiss Me by New Found Glory. Lyrics.. _**(B/A: The Lyrics don't do/mean anything-not all of it is here)**

"Lady fingers?" He asked.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.. _

"Almost.." I layered the last group of cannibalistic cookies on top.

"Now for the whipped cream," He dotted some on my nose, and I wiped it off with my finger and put it in my mouth.

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress..._

"Geoff, the tiramisu!" I screamed as the dessert crumbled in the fire on the stove.

"NO!!!" He used water on the tiramisu. I looked down with depression.

"Look, Bridgette. Don't be upset, maybe on our next date I'll make it first!" He assured me.

"So, you're asking me out again?"

_Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me..._

"I guess I am!" He kissed me again, "The moon's sparkling tonight, just like how you look tonight."

"You know how to charm a girl, Geoff!" I hugged him.

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house.._

"Should I drop you off at home now?" Geoff asked.

"Sure, but you might want to turn off the stove," I told him. He turned off the stove and got his coat, keys, and shoes.

"You ready, Geoff?" He nodded.

We got out into the bitter cold, Saturday night, but I saw that Geoff's brothers were in an old broken down treehouse in their backyard. They were cheering!

"WOOOOOOOOOO! GO GEOFFY!" Thomas fangirl screamed!

"Oh, Bridge, I didn't know they were here! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE WITH MOM, DAD, AND HAYLEY!"

"WELL, ONLY ME AND JUDE STAYED!" Thomas yelled.

"WELL, YOUR FUN'S OVER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DROP OFF BRIDGETTE!"

"AWW! DUDE! I WANTED TO SEE MORE OF THE HIDE AND SEEK GAME!" Geoff became stern at Jude and led me into his Ford. He just revved up the car and drove into the street.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: *playing GH:WT* LIES FROM THE TABLECLOTH!! LOL... LALALALALA OOOOOH!**

**Nikki: O.o**

**Me: I'm playing Guitar hero, SUE ME!**

**DJ: Hey, girl. Can I play?**

**Me: Sure!**

**Dj: (plays on freaking expert mode) Come on!! **

**Me: You're freaking good! :O **

**Nikki: *shoots Harry Potter* YAY!**

**Me: YAY!**

**DJ: YAY!! **

**Duncan: NOOO!!**

**Nikki: You like that nerd?**

**Duncan: (lies) N-no..**

**Me: haha! Review!  
**


	22. Canada's Teenage Harvey Dent

**Disclaimer: NO OWNAGE... Geez!**

**PLEASE READ MY NEWEST STORIES: Love is Hell, A Letter, Chef Hatchet, & TPI!**

**Tragedy and Drama ahead! The Dark Knight Parody up ahead as well. Sorry, if it is short...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Canada's Teenage Harvey Dent  
**

**Bridgette POV**

We are almost on my street, but we were on a red light of an intersection.

"Geoff?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bridge?"

"Just so you know, I really loved our date together!" I smiled and took his free hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"You know how to make a guy feel better," He pecked my right cheek, and my cheek glowered. And I tightened my grip on Geoff.

"Oh! Green Light!" I pointed out. Geoff released my grip and stepped on the gas pedal.

Then a large truck drove past the traffic light making it come closer to us!

"GEOFF!!!!!!" I unlocked the the doors and reluctantly pushed him out onto the sidewalk. And I tried to unbuckle myself. I pleaded to myself, _Please.. I need to get out of here!!!_

And knowing that the lord won't let me out of these metal death traps, the only thing I could say was, "HEEEEEELPPPPPPPP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" And that was when the truck hit me with brute force...

* * *

**Geoff POV**

**"BRIDGETTE!!!!! NOOOOOO!" **I yelled for her! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH DRIVER! I twisted my hand into a tight fist as I cried..

"911, there's been another accident..Oh my god.." I heard a nun say.

"Stupid.. Son-of-a-bitch driver.." I menacingly walked over to the truck to have a little talk with its driver. I used my elbow to crack open the driver's side of the window. It was a dirty blond haired boy and two other blond haired kids passed out in the back seat.

I swung open the door and slammed the kid's head against the wheel with my entire strength! He woke up and had a bruise on his forehead.

"What?" He said.

"What? **WHAT? **WHAT YOU DID TO MY GIRLFRIEND THAT'S WHAT!" I pointed to the limp body being taken out of the car by the police and doctors.

"Dude, it'll be alright. Now, will you leave me alone? I need to get home," This kid is getting on my nerves..

"I'll leave you alone when I'm done with you. Next time I see your face, you won't be too lucky.." _What's happening to me? I'm threatening him, who am I?_

That was when I gave the boy an evil glare and mouthed, "I'll be watching you, you bastard."

I told the doctors in the ambulance that I was saved by Bridgette and that I was her boyfriend. They let me in and Bridgette, she was knocked out cold with a couple of bruises on her body and measurable amounts of blood was riding down her face.

As I saw Bridgette's helpless body, I felt something cold behind my back. I turned around, noticing it was a close range pistol. It was nerve-wrecking, and I looked around the ambulance- just to notify that no one was looking at me and they weren't. So, I put the safety on the gun and stashed it secretly into my pocket.

_Oh, Bridgette. I swear I'll protect you, no matter what. If any means necessary then I will. _I felt upset, hurt, heartbroken, and mad as I felt my lucky coin and my newly acquired gun and took a look at my Bridgette again. Then we reached the hospital where Gwen was.

* * *

**A/N**

**Me: Harvey "Two-Face" Dent... **

**Geoff: Is that who you think I am now?**

**Me: You tell me. You're the one with the stolen gun..**

**Geoff: Bridgette..**

**Me: Look, Geoff I'm sorry about that. It's a story.**

**Geoff: (cocks gun and points to my head) Yeah, a story that will have no happy ending!**

**Me: Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me..**

**Geoff: (has gun at my forehead) What about the gun?**

**Me: You won't hurt me..**

**Geoff: What makes you think that?**

**Me: I have your coin. See? I'll do Harvey's or your job for you. Heads- I live, Tails- you know the rest.. (coins lands on heads)**

**Geoff: Your lucky, Megan.. I won't kill you.. But what you did to Bridgette, I can't live through that! DON'T YOU SEE?? I LOVED HER! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! **

**Me:(crying) I'm sorry, Geoff. But threatening other people... Would Bridgette still love you for that? **

**Geoff: WHAT I'M DOING RIGHT NOW IS AVENGE FOR HOW BRIDGETTE ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL! (has gun at my head again)  
**

(Dark Knight, Gotta love it.. Just review.. Geoff, I'm truly sorry if I hurt you.) :P

Harvey "Two-Face" Dent was the villain in Batman who had his face burned in half, showing his two faces. He killed people in avenge for his girlfriend, Rachel, who he loved more than his life, he was planning on marrying her before, in the movie, she was blown up by the Joker's oil drums. This is for those of you who haven't watched it, I may be a girl, but I loved the movie.


	23. Robin Hood

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALATDILALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Robin Hood**

**Courtney POV**

I was crying all night without any food or comfort until it was 8:27pm. That was when I, willingly, went into a deep slumber. I had a dream, where you had a perfect world, with every little thing about you is written in fairy tales. The only thing I didn't have in this particular dream was a hero.

As you know, there is always a hero, a fair maiden, and a couple of villains in these cute fictions. In my dream, I was one of the beautiful girls, but I was also a ugly witch that a lot people instead of my pretty side..

No man was brave enough to love me, no man. I was walking on a regular day, in my dream, when I saw a gorgeous jet black haired beauty with deep eyes with the color of frosty ice. He made me speechless, and having me to stare at him. He was wearing a black Robin Hood like hat with a green feather strapped on.

The part that made me laugh hysterically was when the cute boy was wearing **TIGHTS**! That's just too much for one! He came over to me and said something, "Princess? Princess? WAKE UP!"

I was shocked and jumped, that was then I half-heartedly woke up..

"Hmm.. Robin Hood, leave me alone!" I turned over and tried to sleep again. I couldn't though, and I heard knocks on my window, so I had no choice but to walk up to the windowpane in my nightgown.

I rubbed my eyes and opened the window, "Get LOST HOOD!" I said at Duncan.

"Hood? That the best, you got Sexy?" He smirked at what he saw.

"Nice try, Romeo! Plus, I meant.. Oh never mind," He was hanging outside for me, so I called him Romeo.

"Does it seem like I'm going to serenade you?" I was rubbing my temples.

"Hey, Robin Hood. I got a good idea, let go of the window," I wanted him to do it.

"You know, I'll just come back up if you don't let me in, Princess!" I'll take my chances.

"I'll take my chances, Robin Hood." Robin Hood? Sounds like a good one.

"Oh, now you found a pet name for me, too? Never thought you loved me, well other than that time where we ha-"

"NO! I want to forget about that! I don't want to love you Duncan! Please, if you know what's good for you, you won't love me either," This is killing me.

"I'll take my chances, princess! I can't help.. BUT love you, Sexy," He smirked.

"You ARE serenading me!" I went to my iPod started listening to music and sat down on my bed. I sighed. Duncan then took both of my hands and pulled me up. I took off my earbuds so I can hear him, but all he did was swirl and twirl me.

Then it hit me, he's dancing with me. Never thought he could be this romantic- ever!

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Why? Making you nervous?" He got closer to me and stared at me.

"Uhh, you wish!"

"Very typical for you," Duncan then dipped me and brought me back up.

"Why are we dancing?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, while he was being a gentleman and just put his hand on my back.

"Dunno, I felt like it."

"I gotta question."

"Shoot, beautiful," WTF is with the nicknames sometimes?

"Are you a bad boy or is that just a cover? Because you're being sweet and fluffy right now, but around tons of hundreds of people, you.. there's always a hardcore type of thing going on. Are like Robin Hood?"

"Robin Hood? That's fantasy, princess. Don't get too caught up in that," Hmm, he's just like him, though. I burst out giggling a little.

"What? What's so funny?" I was picturing him in tights.

"Nothing," I just kept giggling.

"Princess," He spontaneously kissed me, and got me speechless and I blankly stared at him, while he smiled like an idiot. My hand fell from his shoulder and almost got caught on his jacket. But I was able to break from it and hit his arm.

"That didn't hurt, baby," I rolled my eyes. "You randomly kissed me Robin Hood," But I sort of liked it.

"You liked it, though," He can always see through me, huh?

"Did not,"

"Did, too"

"NOT!"

"GOD!" He pressed his lips against mine again, but I pushed him away.

"HEY! What was that?" I wiped my mouth after he locked lips with me.

"I didn't want to start it again," I felt scared and held my shoulders before Duncan said something again.

* * *

**Duncan POV**

"Prin-" My cell phone rang, loud.

"Courtney? Are you awake?" Oh Shit, the folks woke up. I dove right through the open window and landed ground safely and answered my phone quickly.

"What?" It was Geoff.

"Really? When? This is bad, how are you taking it? Two of the girls are in hospital now!" Geoff told me that Bridgette got into an accident caused by a dirty blond haired piece of shit. The only one I would remember was that one who took Courtney.

"Duncan, I found a gun in the ambulance..." Geoff said over the phone.

"Dude, don't try suicide. Bridgette's not even dead.."

"No, not that. I need some bullets, dude. The thing's on empty," No way.

"You're not planning on killing him are you?" I might join him with this.

"Maybe if you have the goods," It's like Geoff was apart of the Mafia or something.

"I'll have to check, but are you fine?"

"DO YOU THINK I AM? MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" I had to pull away from my cell phone.

"I'll be there soon, bye dude," I flipped my cell phone down and slid it down my pocket. I jumped back up the water pipe and went back to Courtney's window pane..

Oh, good. The parents are gone. I tapped the window to get Court's attention. She opened it.

"Well, Princess. This is where I bid you adieu," I pulled in for a kiss, but she pulled back.

"No goodbye kiss? Okay, see ya, Princess!" I dropped to the ground and hopped over the fences to run over to the hospital Gwen and Bridgette were. Maybe I am Robin Hood. Or not!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: Bored..**

**Duncan: Robin Hood? Seriously?**

**Me: Think about it...**

**Duncan: Mr. Nice Guy.. Steals Stuff.. Haves a Beautiful Girl... **

**Me: See?**

**Nikki: *shoots Harold***

**Duncan: HAHA! YES!**

**Nikki: *blows on gun* Mission accomplished!**

**Me: *shoots Charlie The Unicorn***

**Nikki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! CHARLIE!! **

**Me: Eh.. review**

**Nikki: You just crossed the line Megan...**

**Me: Bring it! *takes out Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Joker w/ Harley* GET HER!**

**Nikki: *runs* OMG!!**

**REVIEW!! Sorry, dichabite!  
**


	24. Talk About Drama!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TDI, or Twilight... NOOOOO!!**

**I haven't been on this place too much, but hey. It's hard controlling your writing with schoolwork, homework, projects, and having an X-box 360 with Guitar Hero: World Tour!! **

**I also want Fable II. X(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Talk about "DRAMA!"  
**

**Geoff POV**

The doctors just came to tell me about Bridgette's so called "accident." I hate that son-of-a-bitch! I swear the boy will die in an early grave.

"Geoff, your girlfriend, Bridgette- she's in a coma! I'm sorry." One of the doctors told me.

"For how long?" I needed to know.

"We don't know for sure, but she might recover within a week or so." I felt relief.

"Just a week or so?" I asked trying to confirm. "Yes, Geoff, maybe within that time," The doctor reassured me. Then she left the lobby to return to Bridgette's room.

"Hey! Geoff! I found you, dude!" Duncan panted out. I didn't let him feel relaxation and yelled at him.

"COME ON DUDE!! I HAVE TO SEE BRIDGETTE!" I yanked his arm vigorously. I just had to see her.. To make sure everything will be alright.

Duncan and I ran almost four supremely long and tiring floors until we reached yet another floor. This was when us, dudes were exhausted, but the mohawk punk suggested, "Geoff! Let's.. just t-take the.. elevator!"

"Good idea, dude!" I don't know why I never thought of that before we ran. I think I heard Duncan mumble something about "retard" and "lobby."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important." He said.

We reached a nearby elevator and stepped inside. Bridgette's floor was 7 and I think we were on the 4 level. Duncan pressed the number Bridgette was on and the elevator roared with a thunderous rumble, but thankfully, it rose electronically.

The next thing that made me jump was the bell that sounded and the doors spread apart. I rushed into the hall and searched for a certain room. I swivelled front and back to notice a confused Duncan, with his eyebrows arched.

"Ah-HAH!" I victoriously, yet unknowingly said.

"What?"

"Bridgette's room!" I shook my head, but then again, I've never felt this anxious and nervous about a girl. Sometimes people say I'm lovesick, and yet that may be true.

I opened the door to see a blond beauty and another girl with a needle pinned into her arm leading to a bag of blood. She had midnight blue streaks in her hair, but her natural chocolate hair was very visible. She also had a look that obviously said, "Life sucks ass... Then you die. Yeah, I must be that fucking lucky!"

I have that face once every blue moon.

"Hey Gwen!" Duncan half whispered. She was just staring at the window, menacingly before Duncan was heard. Gwen's scrutinized face lifted and she gasped.

"Duncan? Geoff? Hi!" I almost believed that she would've jumped up and hugged us, but she looked tied up. She gave the hospital equipment a quiet growl.

"Soooooo, Gwen! How's life?" I asked as a quaint joke, but immediately realized in what sort of state Gwen was in. _Mental Note: Never use that question unless the person is in decent physical health!_

The goth chick answered my question. "Hi Geoff, so far... I've been lonely for a long time. I felt shocked when Bridge came in here. She is completely bruised up! I almost didn't recognize her. But, how were you until this?" She had her eyes sympathizing Bridgette.

I sighed deeply. "I don't know dudette. It's... just.. hard. You know, you probably don't know how bad this is. Since you know! You have Trent with you," Duncan and I noticed that Gwen became more unhappy when her head tilted downward and tears came streaming down her pale face.

"Gwen? What happened?" Duncan asked. This seems so unlike him. I bet he will take care of her for now anyway, so I walked over to Bridgette's part of the room. I sat down at a nearby chair.

"Trent.. he broke up with me. And I was still in the emergency room!!" She began to cry again. _No way! I thought she and Trent loved each other. _Then my mind began to wander off into random things like burgers and ice!

I got out of it and saw that Bridgette looks even worse right now. The blood was gone, but the bruises turned into a deeper color of purple and black. The gun was still in my pocket, along with my coin. I'm not planning on killing any innocent people in this hospital. Maybe if that son-of-a-bitch driver comes here with his lackeys... I just might.

I stroked Bridgette's golden hair. She looked so peaceful, yet she also had demise written over her eyes.

_I hope you come back to me, babe! Soon.._

Without a word, I left the room.

_

* * *

_**Duncan POV**

"Trent.. he broke up with me. And I was still in the emergency room!" Gwen cried out. I sat on the bed and hugged her for comfort. Gwen sniffled but slightly returned my embrace.

"Thanks Duncan. You're like a brother to me," She whispered.

The door slammed, making me jump. Gwen was amused and snickered.

"Not funny, kid!" I reacted.

"Sorry," She immediately stopped, "But you really are like a brother to me! I can always count on you."

"Don't say that!" I was just about to be officially pissed off.

"Why not?" She questioned me.

"It's just... I think I made Courtney pregnant," It was hard for me to say.

"Everything just becomes more dramatic AFTER we leave Total Drama Island, who knew?" She said to herself.. I think?

"It does, doesn't it?" I thought about it.

**A) Trent liking another girl. And breaking up with Gwen.**

**B) Gwen and Bridgette getting into car crashes.**

**C) Courtney and I having sex.**

**D) Courtney kissing another guy, making me leave- that led to Gwen's accident.**

**E) Anything else??**

"Yup.. I also thought Trent and Courtney were secretly dating behind our backs, but jealousy can do dirty things!" Might as well add that to my list of "Dramatic events."

"Maybe. But Trent did say to me and Courtney that he liked another girl..." I don't want to believe that Trent likes my princess.

"Did he say who he liked? It's not like I'm going to be out of this until another month." She pointed out.

"Umm.. No, he didn't say," Gwen began to create a river.

"He probably does like Courtney!!!" She was weeping.

"Hey! Hey! Don't say that, do you know who you're talking to?" I said. I really would've killed his ass if he liked her!

"Oh, yeah! Remember, I thought of you as a brother!" Gwen reminded me. She as well hit her head with her hand after saying "Oh yeah."

"You shouldn't have said that," I said.

Without noticing, I leaned close to Gwen and kissed her blue lips with a sweet touch. Her eyes were closed until our mouths were separated after 15 seconds.

Gwen yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DUNCAN??"

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"I didn't feel anything! YOU ARE ONE OF THE WORST KISSERS I HAVE EVER MET!!"

"Phfft, I bet I did better than your lame ex-boyfriend!" I argued.

"You know what? GET OUT! NOW! You're an even worse cheater than Trent! COURTNEY MIGHT BE PREGNANT AND YOU ARE KISSING ONE OF HER FRIENDS!" She yelled.

I did a weird thing, I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry before I left that door. But one of the nurses rushed in saying, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need rest, I'm getting grumpy," She crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm leaving aren't I?" I asked Gwen, then turned toward the nurse- who I thought was hot, "Did you put her on some sort of illegal medication or something? She looks stoned!"

"Don't know, she does look bad!" That was my cue to actually leave. Gwen was giving me signs to leave before she becomes the Hulk.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gwen: How come you haven't updated this in ages?**

**Me: I did update.. during this month!**

**Gwen: Why did Duncan kiss me?**

**Me: Stop asking stupid questions! People should read the damn reviews!**

**Gwen: Geez, touchy!**

**Me: -_-**

**Stewie: DAMN YOU!!! **

**Gwen: Review!  
**


	25. First Trimester Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TDI, or Twilight... NOOOOO!! :(  
**

**And Yes, I'm gonna make Courtney get preggy!!  
**

**Im getting addicted to GTA IV now! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: First Trimester (How Courtney Feels during the first 12 weeks)  
**

**Week One**

Nothing out of the normal has happened....

**Week Two**

Her blood has been pumping more and more during this week. I feel very energized!

**Week 3**

Just like last week, but my stomach feels a little cramped.

**Week 4**

I feel bloated... And, my breasts have grown half a size! I'm a C-Cup now.. WTF??

**Week 5**

Gawd, I feel like puking again!

**Week 6**

Okay, I'm going into the hospital again....

~*~*~*~

NOO! I'M PREGNANT! THIS'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! But this also might start something new..

**Week 7**

Ca--n't wr--i-te... Too exha--uste-d...

**Week 8**

The doctor told me to come back this week for an ultrasound...

~*~*~*~

WTFH??? I'M CARRYING TRIPLETS! This is bad.. What will my parents say?

**Week 9**

Big bump... REALLY BIG BUMP! o.O

**Week Ten**

My pregnancy doctor told me to write, walk at a park, or read a book at this stage of pregnancy.

URGHHHHHHH!! DUNCAN IS SUCH A WHORE! *scribble*scribble*

**Week Eleven**

My breathing and everything has become harder and more painful... And my legs have become numb.

**Week Twelve **

I went back to my doctor to see how boys or girls I'm going to have....

~*~*~*~

Okay... I'm going to have two girls and a boy! That's fantastic! I'll name the boy Caleb! I don't know about the girls yet..

* * *

**A/N: hehehehe... you're pissed aren't you? Review, plz!!  
**


	26. I Kissed Gwen

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TDI.**

**My bro and I made an inside joke about #1 squared takes too long and that #2 squared must really hurt- BAD! XD**

**We made up that #1 + #2= #3!!**

**Oh, yeah. And read my MEDIEVAL LOVE STORY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: I Kissed Gwen  
**

**Courtney POV**

My eyes sprang open and I gasped. I just woke up from a dream.. **(The last chapter was the dream.. Sorry if you didn't like it or was confused about any of it.)**

There's no babies. So, why do I.. feel empty inside? I want a baby now. I have to call Duncan. I leaped out of bed, without waking my parents. I searched for my phone, only to see that it was on my nightstand. Feeling too anxious, I used speed dial- number three. After my voicemail and my parents. He picked up the phone!

"Hey."

"Hi, Duncan-" I got interrupted.

"You've reached Duncan's voicemail. Uhh, Right now I'm at the hospital and if you're desperate to reach me, I might be there or I'm just too lazy to pick up my phone. And.. uh leave a message after the beep- BEEEEE-EEEP! SHUT UP, GEOFF! beep." Crap, it was his voice-mail!

I hung up. He didn't even come home? I got my parka and called Holly.

"Mmm.. Who's this?" Guess Holly just woke up at 9 in the morning.

"It's Courtney. Can you pick me up?" I asked, impatiently and desperate.

"What? N-OH! Courtney! Of Course, Of Course! I'm sorry, I'm half-asleep."

"Oh, I understand. Wait for you at my house."

"Mm'kay!" She hung up.

~*~*~

URGH! It has been 15 minutes and she is still not here! I cannot believe THIS! What do I need to do? GRAB A TAXI? No, because there aren't any in this part of my neighborhood! What the fuck, Holly?I stuck my nose up in the air. I have been waiting for her-out in the freezing cold, with no warm substance in my body.

Then, I saw the almost broken-down truck coming down the road. Fast. It shrieked to an immediate stop, making me jump a couple of steps. Her car door opened wide.

"Sorry I'm late, Court. That look on your face was hilarious. Let's go!" Holly said. She was wearing a green long-sleeve torso with a plaid over-shirt. No jacket, but she wore sensible boots with a fading denim pair of jeans. I hopped inside with no other thought in my mind other than to see Duncan.

"So, Court. What made you interfere with my sleep? Duncan, again?" Wow... that obvious?

"Well. I think it was. I've been watching the show repetitively and you have been hovering Duncan ever since that camping episode where Katie got booted off the show."

"Huh? Are you psychic?" I asked.

"What? No, I thought that- Wait, I guess you were saying your thoughts out loud," Holly shrugged, simply driving where-ever! "SHIT! Where are we going? I believe that we might be going the opposite direction than we should be!"

"No, I wanted to go to the hospital, which up at this road to the left."

"Okay," She steered her wheel to the left and stopped in the lot, "So, getting out here?" I didn't answer, exiting the car. I think I heard say, _Well. Rude much? And to think, I thought she would be nicer when she was off the show!  
_

I scoffed at that remark. HOW DARE SHE! The thought escaped me when I saw the receptionist at her desk. She saw my gaze.

"Oh, dear lord," She mumbled- even though I heard it perfectly, "Look, missy. I don't have the time to-"

"Ugh, it's not about that! Have you seen a punk kid with a green mohawk?" I asked, deliberately. She scanned around the area and pointed to the far left into the aisle.

"Over there, kid," Bitch...

I ran over to the other waiting room, where I saw a sitting Duncan. He had his hands over his face. He looked paler than usual. Plus, his arms were trembling. I walked over behind him, delicately placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Duncan?" He turned his face toward me.

I gasped in shock- he looked as if he never went to sleep. Especially with those dark bags under his icy blue eyes. I returned my hand to my side, while walking to a sit next to him. I skimmed through his facial expression. It's like an innocent person was murdered by him, even though he is a hardened criminal. I stroke up a conversation.

"Hi.." My eyes dropped down from his face then back up.

"Hey.." He sighed. A big pang of a conflicting emotion was noticed in his eyes. Usually, he's happy to see me. I became curious.

"Wh-at happened, Duncan? Did something happen to Gwen?"

He gulped, knowing that Gwen was hard subject to talk about. "Um... Court. Gwen, she had a stroke..." He bit his lip, fiercely.

"When?" He looked straight into my eyes, apologetically and turned his direction to his shoes.

"She uhh.. had a stroke. Last night when I visited her. I pissed her off. It wouldn't be like this.. if.. if! THAT JAMES GUY CAME TO THE RESTARAUNT AND TOOK **YOU** INTO **HIS **ARMS! Goddammit, Courtney! He practically kissed you, probably just to spite me! **IF THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN, GWEN WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL FROM THE CAR CRASH!"** He stood up when he began to yell.

I stood up in front of him. "Duncan. It wasn't just his fault... You also decided to leave the city, along with that map."

His voice softened, "Yeah, it would be equally my fault."

I added, "But it was also that drunk driver, you know. He was the one who truly did this." I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry... I want to tell you something, Duncan." He looked at my face and tilted my chin up.

"What is it?"

"I want to try again... For a baby..." I heart sank deep into my stomach. His response was quick and he let go of me.

"No," his response was blank, but his eyes were apologizing again.

"I beg your pardon?" I'm confused... did he just say no... to sex? Uhhhhhhh!

"It's not a good idea, princess. It's not right." He turned around

"But.. Duncan! I-"

"**I KISSED GWEN, OKAY?" **Duncan yelled, turning back to me.

I had a lump in my throat. My eyes began to water. My legs began to wobble, along with arms. I KNEW IT! I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN IT! I can't believe this. I would never think he would... but he did!

Duncan continued with a softer voice again. "But. I don't know why! I-I just did it. She told me we were like brother and sister, but I- my emotions- it made me! I don't know... Princess- I'm sorry."

Tears were flowing down my cheek, my cheeks and nose were probably red. But the words came out of me, "Yeah... I'm sorry too."

His eyes were bewildered. "What?"

"I can't take it, Duncan. It's too much. I've been trying to push away the thought that you did like Gwen and something was going on between the two of you. I've been trying so hard when I see you two together, especially when you were alone together at school. But- I can't do this anymore. Was this all true?" I explained my guess and I asked.

He dared not to look at my shattering face. "I don't know.."

"I think you do. And so do I! I'm sorry about your precious Gwen. But, please tell her that I have been worried about her since the accident? That's my last wish." I turned th other way and ran out of the hospital crying my eyes out.


	27. Impatience Has Been Rewarded

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TDI.**

APOLOGIES FOR ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!! i HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR NOT WRITING THIS STORY FOR AWHILE!!

I've been side-tracked with my previous obsessions like FMA, OHSHC, SC!, and any other anime/manga...

I'm not really in the same spirit to write about this too much anymore...

That is why I have procrastinated for so long!

PS! Im forming a triangle!!!

LOL! xD

* * *

**  
Chapter 25: Your Impatience Has Been Rewarded**

**Duncan POV**

Where's Gwen? It has been hours, man! I thought that you would be out by now, but NO!!!! The fucking doctors won't let me see you until 10 A.M., which is the "actual" visiting hours. I'm tired of this shit.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO FUCKING TAKE??" I screamed at the secretary, who shook at my sudden outburst.

"I don't know. Just take a seat, sir. I'm sure it'll be over soon enough. Calm down, dammit," She answered.

Soon enough? Calm down? Oh, lady, hell to the-

"NO! FUCKERS LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE LEGITIMATE ANSWERS TO PEOPLE WHO ARE DESPERATE TO KNOW ABOUT SOMEONE THEY REALLY **CARE **ABOUT... AND ARE IN HORRIBLE SHAPE AT THE HOSPITAL, LIKE ME!!"

"Ok, touchy little bastard," I heard her mutter, urging me to make her the first girl I'll punch, "Well then, can any of our staff be willing to get you anything?"

"Yeah, MY BEST FRIEND!"

The crazy chick stood up from her desk and retorted, "WE CAN'T DO THAT! Hold on."

Such a sudden change in mood, I see. She began to dial a set of numbers onto the phone and called someone. Wow, pretending to call someone won't stop me from yelling at you now! Starting. . . .

"Hi Ca-" As she kept talking, I screamed related subjects about what we were recently "talking" about.

"OH SHIT LADY, IF YOU ARE CALLING YOUR HUSBAND, LET ME SAY THIS: YOU ARE A PUSSY!" I got closer to the phone, laughing at what I was going to say next. "Yeah, she must suck in bed, huh, hubby?"

"Ugh, yeah, I hear you. Don't believe this punk, he probably wants me to go ballistic and kick him where he doesn't want to be kicked. You should go soon. Like right now. Yeah, bye." And she hung up, sneering at me.

"Oooo~h! Big fat bitch is gonna hurt me! Boo-hoo-hoo. Hahahaha!" I laughed hard, holding my stomach and wiped away a tear. The big fat secretary got quiet before working again.

Moments later, footsteps came closer to the lobby and revealed themselves. It was a blonde doctor and some other blonde kid who is probably the same age as me. he looked constipated as he came over to me, staring. Maybe it was my mohawk or my piercings, people do that a lot, but I don't care. The creepiest thing for straight guys like happened right now.

**The kid got too close and laid his hand on my cheek. **(X__x OMG)

"WHAT THE HELL! STEP OFF MY PERSONAL SPACE, YOU FREAK!!" I shrieked out, slapping away his gay hand.

"Jasper! It's fine, it doesn't always turn out well," The doctor consoled.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, this is my foster son, Jasper Hale. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm your friend's doctor, Dr. Cullen." he replied.

I went blank for a couple seconds before I thought out loud. "GWEN!"

"Yes, I am Miss Manson's doctor for this... predicament."

"Where is she?"

"I believe she is still in her room." I ran there. "But, please. Be aware, she is not..." The same.

Gwen looked worse than ever before. She appeared so helpless. Her hair dye nearly wore out into her natural hair color. There were black bags under her eyes, making her look like she had insomnia. And her veins were able to be shown along her wrists. I cried into my hands.

"Aww, Gwen!" I managed to sob out. This is not my manliest moment, but I strolled over to her bedside.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Then, Dr. Cullen came inside.

"She needs you to be strong, Duncan."

"Wha- why?" I was concerned.

"She might not make it."

"NO! SHE HAS TO! I WON'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF SHE DOESN'T!" I grabbed Gwen's hands. They were completely frozen.

"Just be aware." He advised before leaving the room.

I spoke softer. "Gwen.. I'm completely at fault. I also need to you alive!!"

I was resting beside her sleeping form. I couldn't but feel guilty about you, Courtney, and Trent. The way I treated Trent when he wanted someone to console. The way I took advantage of Courtney and how I got ballistic about that... bastard.... But how I got mixed up with your accident was the worst thing I have ever done. As I was done reminiscing, my face felt wet and runny from tears. Also, as I begun to repeatedly stroke one of Gwen's hands, it twitched feverishly.

"Gwen? Are you awake? Say something!"

She groaned out, "Ow, hurting."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" I yelped, overjoyed.

"Duncan!! Stop yelling! I'm... **TIRED!" **She complained.

I clicked my tongue before I spoke, "Ah, sorry."

"I-it's... ok." She breathed out.

"You have to pull this whole life-in-danger thing through. Hear me?" The girl nodded with ease.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No. Just stay awhile." She opened her eyes. They were red, and I'm pretty sure they were brown before the accident.

"Ok. But uhh... do you feel any different?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Oh, just don't want you to have major headaches every minute."

"Hmm. Understood." Gwen replied before sleeping again.


	28. You Like WHO?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own TDI.**

HI! Sorry for not uploading new chapters. 

I know this is short, but you forgive me right?

* * *

**Chapter 26: YOU LIKE WHO?**

**

* * *

Trent POV**

I have had this urge to wake early and drive my.. or my parents' old 1996 Infiniti I30 Sedan, which has an ear-piercing engine. It's like some omen because my eyes are preventing me from sleeping. The next thing I know is that my cell phone began to buzz my ringtone, "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin. I knew it was Courtney because of personal ringtones!!

Some of the songs I put on for several of my friends were:

Duncan: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Lindsay: Barbie Girl by Aqua

Gwen: Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

Geoff: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Bridgette: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

Owen: Eat It by Weird Al (B/A: I found the perfect match!!)

DJ: Innocence by Avril Lavigne

Yeah, that was it. I flipped open my phone to see that she gave me a text saying that she wanted to see me at Bui Ave. and Zel St. I started to text "Y?" She responded saying that it was an emergency- no need to reply if she sees me coming! And so, here I am, at 9:17 A.M., going to that location she told me about. It's a little foggy for my taste in the morning, especially when you have a friend whose far away from home. Even though, I just kept going through different roads and expressways across the town. Where could this girl be? I don't want her hurt.

**

* * *

Courtney POV**

It has been nearly one hour since I gave Trent that text. Maybe I should call him instead. I dialed his number. I was sitting on the plank of a playground with a jungle gym and slides.

"Hello, Courtney?"

"Where are you?"

"Haha. I'm at Bui Ave. and Zel St. Just like you said," He said.

"What? Where? I don't see you." I jerked my head in all directions, not noticing anything different.

"Look in front of you." I looked straight ahead. I flipped the cover of my phone down when I saw a teen boy waving from inside his car. I waved back, giggling.

Trent exited his car where it was. He came over and sat next to me.

"Why did you want me to come here?" He asked.

"No good reason, I wanted company."

"Haha. Really? It's a good thing I was already awake. How come you are far from home?"

"Eh. Don't wanna tell you," I broke down in tears. "It's too painful."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I was cold, too. Especially in this foggy weather. Now, I'm starting to think that auditioning for Total Drama Island was the worst idea I have ever had. I would have never met most of these douchebags and I would have never met Holly or have sex with Duncan.

"BASTARD!" I yelled at the worst time.

"What? What did I do?" He released his arm and held up his hands in surrender.

"No, not you, Trent. I was just... thinking."

"About reconsidering TDI?"

"N-yeah. How'd you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"You were saying all those things out loud. Especially having sex with Duncan." I blushed and gaped.

"It's nothing. I figured out he was a bastard after what I did with him." I made a slight frown.

"It's ok. You guys are done with, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe," I heard him mutter- 'yes.' "Why?"

"Well, uh. I'll just say it. Courtney, I lo- no, that'd be too fast. I like you... a lot. And that girl I told you about that I liked, that was you back then, too."

I was too flustered for words, but one thing I did do was yell....

"YOU LIKE WHO?" I yelled, before fainting.

"Courtney!"


End file.
